Five for the Alliance
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: AU Captured with Leia, Jan meets Kyle on board the Death Star. Kyle and Jan stick together with Luke, Han and Leia throughout the adventures of the Original Trilogy, and have some adventures themselves.
1. Insulting a Dark Lord

Disclaimer: Dudes we own abesolutley nothing.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Hehe most of you are probably thinking I'm nuts right about now, but I think this is actually a good story. I promise not to take too much away from the Originals, really all I'm doing is speeding certain events up, and having a whole lot of fun.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah, my first Jan and Kyle fic, I am no where the genius my sister is at writing about them but I shall do my best.

* * *

Five for the Alliance

Chapter 1: Insulting a Dark Lord

_How in the galaxy did I get stuck with this job?_ Was the one question Jan Ors kept going over and over in her mind. You would think that someone with her skills at piloting would not be used to baby-sit a princess. Yet that was exactly what she was doing, and she hated it. An amber colored planet glowed from the windows of the _Tantive IV_. Jan had little knowledge of Tatooine, save the fact it was desert planet. She wasn't exactly sure why they were floating over a waste of a planet. Their mission had been to get the plans for the Empire's new weapon, which had been accomplished.

Alarms blared hurting Jan's ears. _Oh great_, she thought, _just what we need,_ _Imperials_. Lasers streaked the sky, as the small Alderaanian craft fired at its giant enemy. Everyone on bard knew it was hopeless; they could never out run a Star Destroyer.

The _Tantive IV_ shook violently as it was struck by a laser bolt. Jan pulled out her blaster. The Imperials were sure to board soon, and she had to find the princess. As she ran down the corridors, she could see men assembling at the doors. She nearly knocked down a golden armored protocol droid who stood next to an R2 unit.

Jan could hear the sound of blasters coming further down the corridors; she knew she didn't have much time.

After much searching she found Princess Leia in dirty underbelly of the ship, close to the escape pods.

"Your Highness we must bring you to a safe location," Jan said, "The Imperials have entered the ship."

"Yes I know," The Princess said, "But these plans are more important than myself."

The little R2 droid Jan had run into earlier came rolling up to the Princess. Leia fed the plans into the droid and then pushed a few buttons on the droids torso. The droid began recording the Princess's message.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars," _Yikes that was a long time ago,_ Jan thought, "Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret I am unable to present you with my father's request in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and my mission to bring to Alderaan has failed." _Oh so that's we were flying to the desert dump._ "I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Leia stopped the recording.

"R2-D2 where are you?" A mechanical voice scolded some where from the corridors.

"Princess, you must come with me," Jan pleaded.

"It doesn't matter if they find me now," Leia said.

"You are important to the Rebellion," Jan said, "If you were to be killed the results would be catastrophic. My orders were to keep you as safe as possible, now please allow me to follow them."

"This way," The Princess said, hiding deeper into the machinery.

When the Princess found a suitable hiding spot, Jan turned to her, "Here," She said handing her a blaster, "You do know how to use it right?"

"Of course I know how to use it," Leia snapped.

Jan shrugged, "Sorry, just figured since you're a princess..."

"And when you think princess you think weakling," Leia finished.

"Um, not exactly the word I was thinking," Jan replied.

"Shh!" Leia whispered as the sound of footsteps were heard.

Jan pushed back as far as she could to avoid being seen. Leia had another idea. She walked out slowly putting on a great show of shivering and looking afraid. Jan thought the girl was crazy.

"There's one," a trooper said, "Set for stun."

In an instant her assumed fear melted, and she fired at the trooper.

_Nice shot, _Jan thought as the Stormtrooper dropped dead.

Leia tried her best to run, but another trooper fired a circular stunning blast at her. The Princess sank to a floor in a heap of white robes.

"She'll be alright," the trooper assured, "Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

Jan left the alcove, and fired at the trooper. The Strom trooper near the door fired his stunning blast, and Jan fell to ground unconscious next to the Princess.

* * *

Kyle Katarn looked at the two women lying on the ground. One of his fellow troopers went to inform Lord Vader of the prisoners. Kyle knelt before the woman he had stunned. She was dressed in desert brown, with a white shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face, and her palm still clutched the blaster. First he kicked the blaster away; he didn't want to die when the stunning wore off.

He locked her hands behind her back with binders, at that moment the girl decided to wake up.

"Get your filthy Imperial hands off of me!" She shouted.

"You are under arrest for treason," Kyle said.

"Oh, gee what else is new," She rolled her eyes.

The Princess was already on her feet, with her hands bound behind her. Kyle envied the trooper escorting the Princess, least she didn't put up a ruckus.

Kyle and his fellow trooper led the two women before Darth Vader. The Princess seemed unimpressed with the black clad giant.

"Darth Vader only you could be so bold," Princess Leia said, "The Imperial Senate will not sit for this. When they hear you attacked a diplomatic..."

"Don't play games with me Your Highness; you aren't on some mercy mission this time," Vader boomed, "You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies, I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," The Princess replied angrily, "I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor," Vader yelled, "Take her away!"

The Dark Lord's eyes caught the next prisoner, "Who is this?"

"She was found with the Princess, Lord Vader," Kyle explained, "She may know the location of the plans."

The girl looked up at the Dark Lord from helmet to toe, "Your soul not black enough, so you need that armor?"

Vader turned his head curiously at the girl, "That may be the first time a Rebel has insulted me."

She grinned, "Oh it won't be that last, I have more coming."

Kyle struggled to withstand a laugh. Either this girl was very brave, or very stupid.

"A fiery tongue for such a delicate flower," Vader hissed.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "I'm no flower, and I am certainly not delicate."

Darth Vader chuckled lightly, "You are brave, foolish, but brave." He turned to Kyle, "She may be of some use, put her with the Princess for now."

"Yes, Lord Vader," Kyle responded, and then led the girl away.

* * *

    Jan was led next to Princess, with the Stormtrooper behind her. Leia looked at her with shock, "You just insulted Darth Vader."

"Yeah, so?"

"Darth Vader," Leia repeated, "The most vicious and evil man in the galaxy."

"I don't need a definition," Jan whispered back to her.

"Weren't you afraid?"

"Heck, I was terrified," Jan truthfully admitted, "But that was just my way of not showing fear, sorta like you and your diplomatic airs. That guy wants nothing more than for people to fear him, I just denied him that."

"Interesting tactic," The trooper behind her said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jan hissed.

"It's kinda hard not to listen," He responded.

Jan rolled her yes, "Like I care."

* * *

Princess Leia and Jan were shoved ungraciously into a cell on the Star Destroyer. Jan sat down in a corner of the tiny room, while Leia chose the small bench cut out of the wall.

"The Rebellion sent you to protect me," Leia said, "but I never was given the pleasure of your name."

Jan smiled, "Jan Ors."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm a native of Alderaan, like yourself," She responded.

"And how is it you got involved in the Rebellion," Leia asked.

"My mother was a dancer; my father was an aero space designer, and a brilliant pilot. I followed in his footsteps, much to my mother's displeasure, and when I was sixteen I left Alderaan, and jumped ship to join the Rebellion."

Leia frowned, "How is it that a pilot was assigned as my body guard?"

"When you can answer that, tell me," was Jan's response.

"I'm sorry I've gotten you mixed up in all of this," Leia said, "They must think you are important if they have kept you alive."

"Really, the Empire thinks I'm important? Wow, I'm feeling special now," Jan joked.

Leia laughed at her comment, "At least I have someone to talk to," The Princess said, "You don't know how tiring it can get when everyone around you is always so proper. I find your wit and sarcasm to be quite refreshing."

"For a princess you weren't quite what I expected," Jan said, "I thought you would be spoiled, and only doing this because your father wants you too."

"No," Leia said, "I am here because of what I believe in."

"Yeah, I see that now."

"I hope R2 managed to get the plans to General Kenobi," Leia said.

"Everything depends on it," Jan agreed, "How bad is that new weapon they are building?"

"From what I know," Leia said, "If it isn't destroyed the Rebellion could be completely annihilated."

"That doesn't sound too good," Jan said.

Both women desperately clung to the hope that the little droid would safely reach General Kenobi, and that The Rebellion would destroy the Imperial weapon.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned, next up our ladies meet the Death Star and our favorite Imperial learns some important information from one smart mouthed Jan 


	2. Great Ball of Steel

Disclaimer: Lucas owns Star Wars, we just experiment with his characters.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry for the delay, my login wouldn't let us post, but we are back.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: My sister wrote this chap, mine will come later into the story.

Reviews:

**Darkness1: **Yep, I can see Vader on his knees begging for her to escape.Oh I highly doubt Vader would like being laughed at. Wait till you see what Jan does in this one.

**voxenking: **Duh, of course Kyle is going to be trained. LOL, glad you like this fic.

* * *

Chapter 2: Great Ball of Steel

"Where are you taking us now?" Jan demanded.

Two Stormtroopers were once again locking the two women's hands into binders.

The trooper behind her shook his head, "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

Jan almost laughed. It was the same trooper that had captured her. It was kinda funny, of the thousands of Stormtroopers in the galaxy, this one kept showing up.

"You again," She smirked, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're stalking me."

"Then it's a good thing you know better," He muttered as he gripped her forearm hard, and dragged her out of the cell.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" She hissed.

The Princess remained silent. The bantering between the Stormtrooper and Jan continued without a hitch.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you have a smart mouth?" He replied in the same tone.

"Plenty of times," Jan said, "I just never listened."

"Well you're gonna wish you had once Lord Vader is through with you," The trooper threatened.

"Speaking of you're brave and powerful leader, if he is so tough then why does he cower under all that armor?" Jan smiled, she had them now.

"I suggest you hold your tongue, woman," The second Stormtrooper warned.

"And I disregard your suggestion, scum," Jan replied.

"One day that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble," The trooper behind Jan said, "And I hope I'm there to see it."

"Oooh, I'm shaking," She rolled her eyes.

"Where are you taking us?" Princess Leia inquired.

"The Death Star is awaiting both of you."

"Is that the best you can do?" Jan asked, "I bet I could think up a better name than that."

"I'd like to see you try," The trooper said.

"You know its funny," Jan commented, "You seem to want to see a lot out of me, I hope that doesn't mean anything."

"I'd rather burn in the Nine Hells of Corellia than think of you anything higher than a maggot."

"I'll have to add your charm to the list of how much I hate you."

* * *

The two Stormtroopers brought the Princess and Jan onto a Shuttle. For some reason, they weren't placed in the cargo hold, or crammed into the back, as Jan had expected. Instead they were given an unobstructed view of the black of space before them. Jan had nothing really to say for a while, much to the trooper's satisfaction. Another shuttle flew with them, but this one was much larger, and far grander. It didn't take a genius to know that Vader was seated comfortably on that ship. 

Actually the shuttle Jan was on wasn't that bad. She had been in a cramped transport once, hoping that it would bring her to the safety of a Rebel base, and not bring her to Kessel or someplace much worse.

A small moon dwindled off in the distance of space. Wait a moon with no planet? Realization hit fast. That wasn't any moon, but a spacestation. Jan saw Leia's face pale at the sight of the Empire's new weapon. It had to be loaded with power, and have a strong defense system. How would the Rebellion beat that thing?

The size of the thing was intimidating, but other than that, Jan was disappointed by its appearance.

"That's the Death Star?" Jan asked, trying to sound unimpressed.

"Yes."

"It's a ball," Jan stated dryly

"It has enough fire power to wipe out your pathetic rebellion," The trooper stated.

"It's a ball," Jan repeated again, "That's the big mumbo jumbo the Empire has been secretly working on, a steel ball."

"Wait until you see its true potential," The Stormtrooper that had been escorting Leia said, "You'll find out exactly what the Death Star can do."

"Gee, I'm trembling already," Jan remarked in a dry tone. It appeared Princess Leia had enjoyed Jan's insight on the Death Star. The gigantic spacestation was still frightening, but it helped to think about it as nothing but a steel ball.

Kyle couldn't wait to put the prisoner into her cell. The smart mouth brunette was seriously starting to get on his nerves. Not only had she insulted Lord Vader by calling him a coward, she had expressed a sarcastic belief that he thought her attractive; and to top it off, she made the largest spacestation in the galaxy look like a child's toy. Why the gods had made such a creature exist, Kyle had no idea.

When the shuttle docked on the Death Star, the prisoners were unloaded. The woman looked around the station with a look of disgust. Battalions of Stormtroopers had filed together to greet Lord Vader. The Dark Lord was standing in the midst of the men in white armor. He walked towards the two prisoners in a powerful stride. The station seemed to be his home, his lair. All those on the Death Star obeyed his every command. None dared to speak out against him, except the prisoner.

"Your Highness I hope that you and your friend enjoy your stay here," Darth Vader said in an arrogant manner.

"You are making a terrible mistake, Darth Vader," The Princess said regally.

"My dear it was you who made the mistake of joining the Alliance," Vader replied. Kyle was certain the Dark Lord was smiling from behind his mask, "As you can see, your Rebellion has no hope of defeating the Empire. Tell us where the hidden base is, and we may forgive you for treason."

"Hmph, I'll bet," The prisoner said under her breath.

The Dark Lord sneered at the girl, "Perhaps you wish to tell us where the base is."

"I don't know where the base is hidden," She responded, "so you'll have to continue your game of Hide and Seek without me."

_This girl is on the edge of death_, Kyle thought. Behind the mask, Kyle was certain that Darth Vader was giving the prisoner an expression of pure hatred.

It surprised him when he spoke kindly to her, "Your wit is quite endearing."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Yet it will also bring you trouble," Vader added.

"You mean like being captured by the Empire because they thought the ship you were on had some secret plans?" She asked, continuing to smile.

"Far worse," The Dark Lord stated.

"Bring it on; I'm up for the challenge."

Vader chuckled, "In time, if you refuse to answer our questions, in time you will learn what I can do to you. Then you will wish you had never breathed life."

Her smiled faded quickly. Finally someone had turned her off. Kyle actually found it quite amusing when she insulted Vader. She was the first person insane enough to do it. He still wondered exactly why this woman appeared to have a death wish, yet she was a strong soul. Even if she thought he found her attractive, which he didn't. Just because she had cream colored skin, didn't mean she was pretty. She may have deep blue eyes, and dark brown hair that framed her face…, okay she was kind of good looking.

* * *

After more interrogation, Jan and the Princess were put in neighboring cells in the maximum security detention level. The cell walls were completely black, with a make-shift bed (if you could call it that) cut out of the wall. She was seated on the hard bench-of a-bed, examining her hands. What else was there to do? The bad thing about being captured was the incredible boredom. 

The door opened suddenly, making her lookup. A man walked into the cell, standing slightly inside the doorway. His sandy brown hair was neatly combed, and brown eyes glittered from a finely chiseled face. Through the Imperial uniform, Jan could see taught muscles. No doubt about it, for an Imp, he was handsome.

"I haven't got anything else to say," Jan commented.

"I'm not here about the Rebel Base," He stated.

She looked up at him, slightly surprised, "You're that trooper that liked to follow me."

He rolled his eyes, "First of all, I wasn't stalking you, my orders were to escort you here."

"Yeah, sure, _escort_ me."

"Listen, I just want to know who you are."

Jan sighed, and turned to face him, "I'm Jan Ors."

"And what is your occupation?"

She wanted to laugh at the sound of that. She would like to have asked Palpatine that one. She could hear his answer now, "My job is to be the galaxies tyrant, and I get a kick out of torturing people, and tearing people to shreds seems to be a healthy past time."

"I'm a pilot," Jan said proudly.

He raised an eyebrow, "A pilot?"

"Yeah, I may be a girl, but I can fly circles around most men."

"Alright, alright I believe you," He held ups his hands in surrender.

"So who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kyle Katarn."

"And how'd you end up on the wrong side?" Jan asked.

"I don't really believe in either side," Kyle said honestly.

"Then what are doing dressed as an Imp?"

"Look, the Rebellion murdered my father, alright, and I've seen the stuff the Empire can do, and I don't like all of it."

Jan looked at him curiously. Murdered his father? The Rebellion wouldn't do that. "Who was your father?"

Kyle sighed sadly as he thought about his father, "Morgan Katarn."

Jan shook her head, it was all making sense now, "Man do they have you fooled."

He frowned, "What?"

"The Rebellion never killed your father," She explained, "The Empire executed him for treason. He was trying to get people off of Sulon. I'll bet they told you the Rebellion did it to gain your support, obviously it worked."

The man looked completely shocked. Jan almost felt sorry for him, or maybe she did. After all he had been lied to.

"This…this can't be true," Kyle said.

"Hate to break it to you, but it is."

"No…no!" He raised his voice, "Your Rebellion killed him!"

"Look, I'm sorry I'm the one that had to tell you, but the Rebels didn't do anything!" Jan shouted back.

"I…I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me," Jan said, "but it's the truth."

"No…no," Kyle said quietly turning away.

"I'm sorry," She said sincerely as he was leaving.

The door locked when he left, and silence remained. Jan sighed, and sat back down onto the bed. She actually felt bad for him. Him! An Imperial! This was bad, when had she begun to fell sympathy for an Imp?

"Was he really the son of Morgan Katarn?"

Jan jumped at the sound of the voice, "Princess, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Uh, how are you able to talk to me, we are in opposite cells?"

"There is a vent over by the wall; it's connected to my cell."

"Oh," Jan said scooting over to the vent.

"Was he really Morgan Katarn's son?" Leia asked again.

"He said he was."

"Can we trust him?"

"I don't know," Jan said, "I feel bad for him, but maybe this is a trick. Vader could be trying to get me to tell him where the base is."

"That is a possibility," Princess Leia admitted.

"I know," Jan agreed. Something told her he wasn't lying. Something inside her told her to trust him.

* * *

In his bunk, later that day, Kyle contemplated what he had been told. Was his father killed by the Empire? Was Jan telling the truth? He didn't want to believe it. Yet, he remembered what she had said after she told him, "I'm sorry." 

From the day he began working in the Imperial army, no one had ever said that. Even when he was told that his father had been murdered, they hadn't even let him go home for the funeral arrangements. Maybe she was right, maybe… no it just couldn't be. They wouldn't have lied to him. Or maybe they had.

"Commander Katarn?" someone called from the door.

Kyle got up, and opened the door, "Captain Adol?"

"Commander Katarn, it has come to my knowledge that you have spoken to the prisoner."

"Yes sir."

"May I ask why?"

"Uh, yes sir, I just wanted to see what I could learn form her," Kyle answered.

"And did you learn anything?"

"Yes sir, her name is Jan Ors."

Adol smiled, "Ah the notorious pilot we have been hearing about."

"She did say she was a pilot."

"Thank you commander," Adol said, "We are going to interrogate Miss Ors now."

"You mean you're going to tortu…I mean question her?"

"Yes," Adol responded, "Do you wish to observe?"

"Uh, sure," Kyle said, "sure."

* * *

A/N: dun dun DUN!!!! Oh, torture time, what will happen next 


	3. The Game of Pain

Disclaimer: Lucas owns Star Wars, we wish we did though, If the ownership of it ever comes up on E bay we will try our best to win it

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Last time Jan was going to be "interrogated" ready to see the "interrogation methods" of the Imperials

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: So, Kyle knows the truth about his father's death, and Jan is up for a torture session. Hmmm, what does Vader have up his sleeve foe her?

Reviews:

**Limelight: **Wow, I am so glad you like this story. I'll work on that fic as soon as I can, and I can't wait to read more of The Not So Quite Love Lettters.

**stupid- gizka:** Yeah, I tried to make this fic a little more humorous than my others. Look like its succeeding.

**sasa: **Glad you like this.

**Darkness1:** I have no idea how I came up with those remarks, i just made them up on the spot. trust me I was rolling on the florr when I was typing that chapter. There aren't that many funny comments in this chap, but trust me more lay in wait.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Game of Pain

Still dressed in his casual Imperial uniform, Kyle quickened his pace to catch up with Captain Adol. A sense of dread was causing beads of sweat to form on his brow. Although he knew the tactics involved in an interrogation, but he had never witnessed one himself. He feared what he would see, but it was impossible to back out now. Either they would believe him a coward, or worse, attached to the prisoner.

Lord Vader waited casually outside Jan's cell. Adol walked up to the Dark Lord, while Kyle froze. Although he tended to dislike the girl's sarcasm, he never wanted her to be harmed. With Vader watching the questioning, it was sure to be ten times worse than what Kyle wanted.

"Captain Adol," Vader greeted the officer.

"Lord Vader," Adol said, "This is Commander Katarn, a promising trooper. It was him who captured the prisoners."

"Very good, Commander," Vader complimented, "I see you rising in the ranks soon enough."

"Thank you my lord," Kyle replied. Although Vader seemed pleased with him, it did nothing to extinguish his fear.

"Katarn here, wanted to witness the prisoner Ors' interrogation," Adol explained.

"Ah, an interesting desire, but of no matter," Vader commented. The Dark Lord opened the cell door, revealing the woman inside.

Jan had been sitting on her hard bed when the door hissed open. The light of the hallway was blocked by the dark figure entering her tiny chamber. She sat up straighter, and flickered a smile on her face.

"Vader, you miss me already?"

Vader chose to ignore the comment, "I hope you have found your accommodations suitable."

"Well, it's sort of cramped and a little…" Jan swept her gaze around the cell, "black. Maybe with a little color…" she mused, pretending to think hard, "other than that, they're fine."

The sugary smile she flashed seemed to annoy Vader greatly. He stepped aside letting two other men enter the cell. She didn't recognize the first man, but Kyle came from behind him. Jan frowned when she saw him. What was he doing here?

"When we are through with you, you will know when to hold your tongue," Vader warned.

"Through with what?" Jan asked, "This welcoming party?"

Seething from behind his helmet, Vader turned sideways revealing the pain droid floating towards her; guards flanking behind it. Jan's eyes grew wide at the sight.

Grinning at her fear, Vader asked, "Are you ready to tell us the secret location of the Rebel Base?"

Jan glared into his covered eyes, "I've told you, I don't know where it is."

"Then I'm afraid you must endure this."

Vader signaled for the guards to press forwards. The droid drifted towards Jan. The humming growing louder and louder with each inch as it came closer. The needle stuck out of the arm attached to the droid. Jan tried to back away, but she only met the wall behind her. Two of the guards stepped forward and grabbed her arms, turning her around. Jan struggled to break free from their grip, as they lifted the back of her shirt.

Jan winced as the droid injected the chemicals into her spine. Silently, Kyle cringed with her.

The two guards released her and she fell back onto the bench.

"Tell us where the hidden base is," Vader commanded.

"It's…it's," Jan struggled to keep it in. She couldn't tell them. Countless lives rested on her shoulders, if she betrayed them they would be wiped out of existence entirely.

"Where is it?" Vader asked sternly.

"I…I don't know."

"Ah, I doubt that."

Jan gritted her teeth, "Believe what you want, but I won't say a word."

"What has the Princess done with the plans?" Vader asked.

"They…they…they're no plans."

"You and I both know that is false, now answer me or face even more pain."

"You're the one who should fear pain," Jan yelled, "Each day you must see the pain of others, how do you live with it?"

"Silence woman!" Vader chastised angrily, "You are in no position to question me. Where is the Rebel Base?!"

Kyle could see the growing rage within the Dark Lord. The girl had no idea how close she was to tripping the spring holding back his fury.

"I'm not telling you anything you Sith scum!" Jan shouted back, "You are nothing but a tyrant with no heart. You aren't even a man, just a malfunctioning machine that is nothing more than a piece of scrap metal!"

Angry bolts of energy shot from Vader's hand and coursed through her body. Jan cried out with pain, and fell onto the bed.

"Where is the base?!"

Gasping with pain, Jan fought to get onto her feet. The effort was far too great, but even that small battle couldn't calm the hatred in her eyes.

"You'll never find it!"

More Force Lighting wrapped her in a blinding cage of agony. Kyle turned away, unable to bear what he was seeing. Her violent screams continued to ring in their ears, as the Vader refused to give mercy to her torment.

The affliction racing through her was becoming too much for Jan to bear. Darkness began to cloud her eyes, and the pain lessened. When the light flickered out, she felt no more pain.

* * *

Jan's body fell to the floor when she passed out from the torment. Vader dropped his arms, ceasing the terrible bolts of energy. Kyle released the breath he had been holding. At least the interrogation was over.

Vader turned sharply to Captain Adol, "We are through here, Captain."

"Yes sir," Adol replied, wiping his sweaty brow. Many of the troops left, but two walked towards Jan. Kyle stayed curious as to their plans. Surely they wouldn't dare defile her while she lay unconscious. If they tried, he would be sure to stop them; no one deserved to go through that torment.

Kyle stood by the door watching them. One of the guards glared at the woman huddled on the cold floor of the cell. Viciously, he kicked her hard on the head.

"Rebel scum," He said turning away. His comrade followed, as they left the cell.

Blood trickled from the small gut on Jan's forehead. Kyle calmly walked over and bent down next to her. He hesitated before touching her limp arm. Thankfully no burns were evident, and the skin wasn't hot or scorched. He lifted her onto the hard bed. Having no medical supplies with him, Kyle tore a small piece of his shirt. He dabbed the blood from the wound, cleansing it as best as he could.

He sighed and got to his feet. He wished he could do more for her, but if they saw him helping her even this much he could be put into his own cell. Kyle walked to the door, and after on last look at the woman, left the room.

* * *

Hours later, Jan groaned as she woke up in her cell. It felt like a Bantha had been sitting on her head. She fingered the small cut on her forehead, as she tried to rub out the pain. _Geeze, these Imps sure don't have to word mercy in their vocabulary._

"Jan?" the Princess, called out from the other side of the wall.

Jan moaned and sat up, still rubbing her sore head.

"Jan, are you alright?"

"Other than feeling like I was run over by a stampede of Rancor, yeah I'm alright," She commented.

"I heard the whole ordeal," Leia said, "I was getting worried that he had killed you."

"He wouldn't kill me; he knows that I know where the base is."

"I see," Leia replied, "My interrogation wasn't as tremendous as yours. Why do think he was so hard on you?"

"Royal courtesy?" Jan shrugged.

"If Vader believed in such a thing," Leia countered, "He wouldn't have used the pain droids on me."

"I guess I got him kind of mad when I called him nothing more than a scrap of metal," Jan said.

"I believe furious would be an understatement for his emotions when you called him that." Both of them shared a laugh that relieved the fear of what had recently been done to them.

Jan frowned when she saw a scrap of cloth on the floor. Testing her legs a little, she left the bed, and picked it up. The small cloth was stained crimson from her own blood. The original tan hue was still recognizable, however. The color was a familiar one. The only place the cloth could have come from was an Imperial uniform.Jan felt the cut on her forehead again. _Why would an Imperial want to help me? _There was only one Imperial she could think of who might have been willing to help her. _Kyle._

* * *

In the Death Star's control room, Vader's dark figure intimidated the Imperials; none of them daring to look up from their work. Governor Tarkin was the only man who would dare to look into the helmeted eyes and not quiver with fear. Tarkin was seated comfortably, while Vader stood giving the reports of the two prisoners.

"Their resistance to the mind probe is considerable," Vader said, "It will be some time before we can extract any useful information."

A soldier entered the room, saluting to both leaders, "The final Check out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

Tarkin placed a hand on his chin, "Perhaps they will respond to an alternative form of persuasion."

Vader looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this battle station," Tarkin stated proudly. He turned to the soldier, "Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan."

The trooper grinned wickedly, "With pleasure."

* * *

Many hours after the Vader and Tarkin discussed the situation with the prisoners, Jan's cell was opened. Darth Vader with two Stormtroopers holding Leia greeted her in the doorway.

"My dear," Vader said placing warmth in his voice, "It would pleasure me greatly if you would join the Princess here. One of the Empire's most prestige leaders wishes to meet you."

"Oh I'm sure he is a great leader," Jan said smiling, "Great at putting misery upon others."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Vader replied, sounding not at all sorry, "perhaps you will think differently when you are properly introduced."

One of the Stormtroopers stepped forward, and took her hands, locking them into binders. Jan looked into the white helmet, knowing it was Kyle beneath it. She stared at him for a few moments. He had helped her, she was certain, why he would wish to do that, she didn't know.

Jan was pushed in front of Vader and the troopers, next Leia. The Princess looked grateful to have her companion with her. Neither of them knew what fate awaited them. Death was certain, but was it about to meet them now?

Jan recalled a conversation they had had earlier discussing the matter that was in store for them.

_"Don't be nice," She said._

_"What do you mean?" Leia replied._

_"I mean throw a few insults at them, make them cringe inside."_

_"Why I could never be vulgar!" the Princess exclaimed._

_"You can still be a diplomat," Jan explained, "but show them another side of you. You know, give them something they don't expect."_

Whatever Leia did, Jan hoped it would surprise Vader greatly.

Darth Vader led the two captives into a large, quiet control room. Many Imperials were stationed along side the great walkway, busy with their duties. Jan could see an older man gazing out a window reflecting the green gem that was Alderaan. The man turned when they entered the room. She could see that though he was old, he was still strong and vigorous.

Leia smiled when she saw him, "Governor Tarkin," She identified him, "I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash," Even Jan was shocked by that one, but Leia had more, "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin granted her a smile that tried to hide his disgust, "Charming to the last." He seemed anything but charmed. He gripped the Princess' chin, "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate you and your friend's lives."

She gave him a small smile, "I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

Tarkin turned, displeased.

"Nice one," Jan whispered.

"Thank you," Leia replied.

"Ladies," Tarkin said turning back to them, "before your executions I would like you to be my guests at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational."

"Whoopee," Jan cheered mockingly, "Where's the champagne?"

Tarkin glowered at her, but continued, "No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin," Leia countered lightly, "the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station," Tarkin smiled at his plan, "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed. Since you both are reluctant to provide us with the location to the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

"What!" Jan cried.

"No," Leia said shaking her head, "Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You couldn't possibly…!"

"You would prefer another target?" Tarkin replied raising his voice, "A military target? Then name the system!"

The Governor stepped forward, allowing his menacing words to sink in. Jan glared coldly at him, wondering how such an evil man could act so diplomatic.

"I grow tired of asking this," Tarkin warned, "so it will be for the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

Leia gazed at her home world, the conflict of duty and her own personal feelings battling in her head. Jan knew she would never tell them where the base was any other way, but under the circumstances, would she?

"Dantooine," Leia said looking like she had given in. Jan silently breathed a sigh of relief, "They're on Dantooine."

Vader leered over Jan, "Is this true?"

Jan nodded solemnly, "It's true."

"There." Tarkin smiled, "You see, Vader, they can be reasonable." Tarkin turned to Admiral Motti, waiting nearby, "Continue with the proceeding, you may fire when ready."

"What!" the two prisoners cried.

"You're far too trusting," Tarkin replied, "Dantooine is far too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No," Leia said trying to break away.

Vader held her back, telling her it was useless. The hum of energy collecting itself to fire rang in Jan's ear. Both women watched helplessly as a laser beam struck Alderaan. The beautiful emerald world exploded into a ball of light. Small particles floated endlessly, all that was left of their world.

Smiling Tarkin turned to the shocked prisoners, "As you can see, your Rebellion stands no chance against this station."

A small tear trickled down Leia's face, as Vader led her away. But that was all that was shed. Kyle looked at Jan trying to read her emotions. She only stared at the window, looking at the dust ball that remained. No tears fell, nor cries of anguish. She only stood there. Kyle tugged at her arm, and she followed him with no protests.

A long time ago, Kyle would have been reveling in this moment. When the sarcastic, Rebel woman who didn't know when to shut up was silenced, it was time to celebrate. He should be congratulating the governor, and Vader, but he wasn't. Instead, he was disgusted with them. Why destroy an entire planet, when they knew the location of the real target? There was no honor in that.

_This isn't about honor any more, _He thought.

Jan and the Princess were brought back to their cells to await their executions. Both women looked defeated, drained of all hope. Kyle watched as Jan's cell was closed. One thing was certain now; he knew what side he wanted to be on.

* * *

In the conference room, Tarkin was gloating in his success. The scouts on Dantooine would report their findings within a few moments. Soon the pitiful Rebellion would be crushed, and the Empire would once again, thrive throughout the galaxy.

Vader stood of to the side, his arms crossed. Although Tarkin's plan had worked, he found it surprising that the prisoners would give up the location of the base. After all, both were strong minded. After all, they had resisted his droids. The Princess had been known for her intelligence in the Senate, and – though he hated to admit it- The pilot, Jan Ors, was astute as well. It didn't seem that they would give up the bearings so easily.

A small light blinked, signifying that a message had been sent.

Tarkin quickly pushed the button, "Yes?"

Imperial Officer Cass came through the link, "Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They have found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."

Tarkin angrily threw back the switch, "They lied! They lied to us!"

Vader grinned behind his mask, "I told you they would never consciously betray the Rebellion."

"Terminate them…immediately," Tarkin yelled back to Cass.

"Calm yourself, Governor," Vader said, "We may find away to extract the information we seek."

"I'm surprised by you, Lord Vader," Tarkin said, "I would believe that you would wish the death of that pilot, Jan Ors."

"You are correct, Governor," Vader replied, "If you believe we will gain nothing more from them, then you may proceed."

* * *

Outside of the station, a small freighter slowed down stopping not far from the rubble that was once Alderaan. Spotting the tin can of a ship, the officers surrounded the Correlian freighter with a tractor beam, reeling its prey in like a fish.

When the ship was docked in the station, immediately troops boarded. Although it appeared nothing short of small freighter, no one knew what precious cargo was secretly stored aboard.

* * *

A/N: Ah, but we know what that frieghter carries don't we? Next chap coming soon.


	4. Farmboys, Flyboys, Ex Imps, and Disaster

Disclaimer: We own toothbrushes, but not Star Wars.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This is the longest chapte I have ever written for a fic, ever. So be happy. My sis wrote everything after the Garbage chute, so enjoy her funny comments.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Sorry about the loooooong chapter, but we wanted to get off the Death Star and well yeah it just took longer then we thought.

**Darkness1:** You were the only perspn who reviewed the last chapter so this one is for ya. We cooked up some more sarcasm for you so we hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Farm boys, Flyboys, Ex Imps and Disaster

Governor Tarkin was still burning over the fact that a Princess and a Pilot had out witted him and spoiled his brilliant plan. Vader was still contemplating if killing the two prisoners at this time was right. Part of him wanted to tell Tarkin to stop the executions, yet the larger half of him reveled in the fact that the ignorant woman would soon face a most delightful death.

The intercom buzzed, and Tarkin pressed to receive the message, "Yes?"

"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system," An officer informed them, "Its marking's match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

Vader perked up at the information, "They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the Princess. They may yet be of use to us."

"Vader, go to the freighter," Tarkin said, "I only trust you to investigate this matter. You may be right; perhaps we can still use them to obtain the plans once again."

"As you wish, Governor," Vader replied leaving the room.

* * *

The clanging of footsteps leaving the _Millenium Falcon_ echoed through the hallways. Two Stormtroopers quickly scanned the area on last time before exiting the ship.

With a clang two floor panels popped up after the officers left.

"Boy, its lucky you have these compartments," Luke Skywalker commented pushing back his blonde hair.

Han Solo rolled his eyes, "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them." He threw up his arms angrily, "This is ridiculous! Even if I could take off I'd, I'd never get past that tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," Ben Kenobi said getting out of the compartment.

"Damn fool," Han scowled, "I knew you were going to say that!"

"Who's the more foolish," Ben said, "The fool or the fool who follows him?"

Han shook his head, and Chewbacca growled in an agreement. Luke tried not to laugh.

"Someone is coming," Ben said.

"Let's fight them off!" Han said reaching for his blaster.

"No," Ben said, "We would only receive a short death in return. We must be as silent as possible."

"Old man, I already listened to you once," Han whined.

"We're still alive because of that," Luke replied.

"Alright, alright," He replied, "What'd you have in mind?"

* * *

Two crewmen carried a heavy box containing the scanning machine ordered by Vader. With the weight of the scanner practically dragging them down, they walked up the ramp past the two troopers guarding it.

The officers heard the scanner hit the ground with a loud bang. They looked at each other, but didn't leave their posts.

"Hey down there," A voice called form the ship, "Can you give us a hand with this?"

One of the officers shrugged, it couldn't hurt. The two men boarded the ship, but no one was left to hear the blaster fire.

* * *

An officer did, however, notice that the troopers had left their posts. With mild concern he activated their comlinks.

"TK-421 why aren't you at your post?" He asked, "TK-421 do you copy?"

One of the Stormtroopers walked out of the ramp. He pointed at his helmet, gesturing that the comlink wasn't working. The officer nodded getting the message.

"Take over;" He said to his aid, "We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do."

When he approached the door, it slid open. A hug Wookie towered over the officer. The officer stumbled backwards in fear. With a bone chilling howl, Chewbacca swiped the officer aside. The aide moved for his blaster but a Stormtrooper came charging and fired before he even put a finger on it.

Ben and the two droids, C3-PO and R2-D2 followed into the room. The trooper took off his helmet revealing a smirking Han Solo. Luke, also dressed in Imperial armor, came running into the Command Office.

Luke took off his helmet and glared at the captain, "You know between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!"

"Bring them on." Han replied smugly, "I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

Not paying attention to the argument at hand, 3-PO turned to Ben Kenobi, "We have found the computer outlet, sir."

"Plug in," Ben said, "He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

R2 punched his claw arm into the terminal and downloaded the schematics, displaying them on the screen. He beeped information to 3-PO.

"He says he found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here," The golden droid interpreted, "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

The three men watched the monitor with interest, well two did. Han looked at it with boredom.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations," 3-PO explained, "A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Be studied the readout with a grave face. He knew what he would have to face, and he feared that he would not come out of it alive.

"I don't think you boys can help," He said, "I must go alone."

"Whatever you say," Han replied, "I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already."

Luke put an arm on the old man, "I want to go with you."

"Be patient, Luke," Ben advised the boy, "Stay and watch over the droids."

"But he can…"

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies on a different path than mine." He opened the door, but turned to Luke before he left, "The Force will be with you…always."

Chewbacca growled something to Han.

"Boy you said it, Chewie," Han looked at Luke, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man," Luke retorted.

"Yeah," Han rolled his eyes, "Great at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you give any ideas."

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up…" Han replied, but Luke cut him off, "Who do you think…!"

R2 began to beep frantically, grabbing all attention.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir," 3-PO answered, "He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'She's here'."

"Well…" Luke said, "Who has he found?"

"Princess Leia," The droid informed him.

"The Princess, She's here?!"

"Princess?" Han asked curiously, "What's going on?"

"Where is she?" Luke asked, ignoring him.

"Level 5, detention block, AA-23," The droid quoted, "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh no!" He gasped, "We've got to do something."

"What are you talking about?" Han asked annoyed.

"The droids belong to her. She's the one in the message. We have to help her!" Luke informed in the fastest way Han had ever heard.

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas," Han said, "the old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't know she was here," Luke countered, "Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block."

"I'm not going anywhere," Han said sternly.

"They're gonna execute her," Luke replied, "Look, a few minutes ago you didn't want to just wait here to be captured; now all you want to do is stay!"

"Marching into the detention area is _not_ what I had in mind."

"But they're gonna kill her!"

"Better her than me," Han turned away.

Luke racked his brain to try and turn him. There had to be some way. The only thing he could think of that could change his mind was money, but Luke was flat broke. Maybe…

"She's rich," Luke whispered into his ear.

Han perked up at the word, "Rich?"

Yes, the seed was planted!

"Yes," Luke continued, "Rich powerful. If you were to rescue her the reward would be…"

"What?" Han begged for him to answer.

"Well more wealth than you could imagine." _There_, Luke thought, _that sounded good._

"I don't know," Han said skeptically, "I can imagine quite a bit."

"You'll get it."

"I better!"

"You will," Luke assured.

"Alright kid," Han said, "but you better be right about this." He looked a Chewie who grunted in return.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"Uh…" Luke looked around, "3-PO hand me those binders." Luke moved toward Chewie, "Now, I'm gonna put these on you."

Chewie let out a huge roar.

"Okay, Han you put these on," Luke said backing away.

Han grudgingly got up and snatched the binder's from Luke's hands, "Don't worry Chewie I think I know what he has in mind."

The poor Wookie gave Han a worried glance, but allowed Han to lock the binder's on his furry wrists.

Han and Luke grabbed their helmets, and moved towards the door with Chewie.

"Master Luke, sir!" 3-PO called out, "Pardon me for asking…but, uh… what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?"

Luke shrugged, "Lock the door."

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han continued.

"That isn't very reassuring," 3-PO said as they left.

* * *

Kyle wandered the corridors of the Death Star with no destination in mind. He was in his armor, so no one could see his slumped shoulders or the cold look on his face.

_Captain Adol had caught him when he was putting on his trooper armor._

_"Do wish to attend the blessed event?" Adol asked smiling._

_"Event," Kyle asked, "what event, Captain?"_

_"Why no one told you?" The captain said looking surprised, "Ah well, no matter. The Princess and the Rebel Officer have been scheduled for execution. I was wondering, since you seem to despise the Officer Ors that you would wish to witness her death."_

_"Execution?" Kyle replied astonished, "So soon?"_

_Adol smiled, "Apparently the two prisoners lied about the location of the base, and have deeply offended the Governor. He has ordered their termination."_

_Kyle was at a loss for words. _

They were already sentenced to die, he had expected more time. He had been trying to figure out some plan to get them off the Death Star, now he was out of time.

He looked up and noticed two troopers leading a Wookie threw the hallways. Kyle frowned at this knowing full well that these two characters weren't supposed to be on the space station.

Calmly he approached them, "Excuse me, did you receive this prisoner from the slave ship arriving form Kashyyyk?"

"Uh…yes we did," one of them replied.

Kyle grinned, "There is no slave ship coming form Kashyyyk."

The Wookie growled while his companions stood frozen in their armor.

"Kid, get us out of this," the trooper said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We…" the 'kid' the man had referred to began.

"Don't tell him anything," he hissed, "We should just blast him now!"

"That'll attract the attention of the entire station," Kyle said, "So I suggest you answer my questions now before I do the job for you."

"I'm Luke Skywalker, this is Han Solo," Luke gestured, "We came here to rescue Princess Leia."

"Smooth, kid, real smooth," Han replied, "Now they'll know who are when they kill us."

"You've come to rescue the Princess?" Kyle asked, not believing his luck.

"Yes."

"It was his idea, I swear!" Han pointed an accusing finger at Kyle.

Kyle nodded, "Follow me."

Han and Luke looked at each other, "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to rescue the Princess, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good, then follow me," Kyle began to walk towards the elevator.

Han shook his head, "Listen buddy, are you okay? You don't seem to realize that you're an Imperial, and we plan to _rescue_ your prisoner."

"I understand the situation, sir," Kyle replied.

"Then why are you helping us?" Luke asked.

"Now's not the time for long explanations," Kyle said, "Trust me, alright?"

"Great," Han rolled his eyes, "first I have to trust and old windbag, now I have to trust and Imperial."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Kyle pressed.

"Unfortunately, no, so lead the way."

The trio followed Kyle to the elevator. A few glances were cast their way, but no one stopped to question them.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet," Luke commented when they boarded.

Han gave him a kick in the leg, while Kyle waved off a person who wanted to join them on the elevator.

On the elevator, Han examined the binders on Chewie's wrists.

"This is not going to work," He gestured to the barely locked cuffs.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked.

"I did say so before."

"Will both of you shut up?" Kyle snapped, "If you want this to work you need to stop bickering."

"Hey," Han said, "No one pushes me around."

"Well I am so look straight ahead and follow my lead," Kyle advised.

Han would have snapped something back at him, but the doors opened revealing the Detention Area.

An officer approached the three troopers and Wookie.

"Where are you taking this… thing?"

_Think of something quick_, Kyle thought to himself. "Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138."

The officer tipped his head at the response, "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

The officer gestured to the guards who unlocked their weapons. He moved to the console and punched in a few buttons.

Kyle eyed Han, and gestured for him to release Chewie. Han nodded, and unlocked the binders, "Look out it's loose!"

"He's gonna pull us all apart!" Luke yelled.

"Get him!"

The guards and the officers scrambled about the room. Kyle, Luke and Han used the confusion as their advantage. The guards fired at the Wookie, but he would lunge out of the way making their shots hit the cameras and sensors. The others fired at the guards and officers. When the guards realized they were being ambushed, they fired back, but it was too late.

As the last of the guards fell, the officer ran to hit the alarm. Kyle fired and his shot hit the officer square in the chest. He slumped over onto the controls.

Han ran over and pushed the body onto the floor, "We got to figure which cell this Princess of yours is in," He said checking the logs, "Here it is. Cell 2187, you go and get her, we'll hold them here," He barked to Luke.

The com continued to flash; Han quickly pushed it to respond.

"Wait, I'll…" Kyle began.

"Everything is under control, situation normal," Han ignored him.

"What happened," the voice on the line said.

"Uh… had a slight weapons malfunction," Han said, "But uh, everything's fine now, we're all fine here now, thank you. How about you?"

_We're doomed_, Kyle thought.

"We're sending a squad up."

"Uh, negative, negative. We had a reactor leak now, uh, large leak very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your operating number?"

Han pulled out his blaster and fired at the comlink, exploding it in to sparks.

"Boring conversation anyway, Luke we're gonna have company!" He shouted to Luke.

"I was gonna say let me talk to them, but you just went on ahead," Kyle said.

"I don't care what you think," Han snapped, "We need to get out of here."

"I'll go with the kid," Kyle said, "I know where the Princess is, I can get him there quicker."

"Go on ahead, I'll stay here to get rid of those troopers," Han said.

Kyle shook his head, and ran after Luke. The kid had already found the Princess' cell, and had opened the door.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper," She commented.

"Huh," Luke said, "Oh the uniform." He quickly took off his helmet, "I'm Luke Skywalker I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who," She asked confused.

"I'm here to rescue you I've got your R2 unit I'm here with Ben Kenobi!"

Leia's eyes brightened at the name, "Ben Kenobi, where is he?!"

She saw Kyle standing outside her cell, "Who's this?" She asked.

"Kyle Katarn, your highness," Kyle introduced himself.

"Katarn, yes," Leia said in recognition. She suddenly remembered another important fact, "The Officer, we have to release her!"

"Officer, what?" Luke asked.

"You mean the woman with brown hair and smart mouth?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, Jan," Leia replied.

Kyle nodded, and opened the cell next to Leia's. Suddenly he found himself staring at the ceiling with Jan pinning him to the floor.

"You're never going to kill me you Imperial scum!" She said.

"Jan, he's trying to help us," Leia said.

Jan looked up at the Princess, then back at the man she had just jumped, "Oh." She got to her feet.

Kyle took off his helmet, and rubbed his sore neck, "Geeze I out to kill you for that!"

Jan snorted, "I'd like to see you try."

"Now is not the time for arguments," Leia said, "We have to get out of here." The Princess began to head through the corridors, trying to find the way out, Luke followed closely on her heels. Jan shook her head and ran after them along with Kyle.

"Get behind me, get behind me!" Han yelled at Chewbacca as the troopers began to pour into the room. Han and Chewie fired at them as blaster bolts rained down on them. They retreated into the hallway leading to the cells, when Luke and his new companions came up behind them.

"Can't go back that way," Han said.

"Look's like you managed to cut off our only escape route," Leia commented.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell you're highness," Han replied when a shot nearly hit him in the head. He ducked into the corridors, and smacked into Jan.

"Who the hell is this?"

"The name's Jan, flyboy," She snapped.

"Great," Han replied, "another woman."

The six of them backed into the sides of the corridor when more bolts whizzed past their ears.

Luke pulled a small comlink from his belt, "C3-PO! C3-PO!"

Jan and Kyle couldn't hear 3-PO's response. Luke shouted over the blaster fire, "We've been cut off, are there any other ways out of the cell bay?!"

Kyle continued to fire at the troopers, while Jan ducked back behind him.

"Is this your thanks for telling you about your father, getting me killed?!" Jan yelled at him.

"You ain't dead yet, so quite complaining!" Kyle shouted back at her.

"What's that? I didn't copy," Luke asked through the comlink.

He paused as 3-PO said something else.

Luke clipped the comlink to his belt, and fired at the troopers, "There isn't any other way out!"

"I could have told you that!" Kyle yelled from behind.

Now the smoke form the blaster fire had fogged any chance of seeing the squad of troopers. They relied on positioning where the shots were being fired from and pure luck. Jan was beginning to go crazy just crouching behind Kyle and avoiding getting her head blown off. Gritting her teeth, she snatched his blaster rifle from him.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Well now it's mine!"

"I'm beginning to consider giving you back to Vader," He yelled at her as she fired at the troops.

"Nice threat," She replied, "use it when I decide to care."

"I can't hold them off forever!" Han shouted, "Now what?!"

"This is some rescue," Leia shouted over the noise, "When you came in here didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart!" Han shrugged at Luke.

Leia looked at Luke he shrugged. It wasn't like he had ever staged a rescue before.

"We're dead," Jan commented.

Leia ripped the blaster from Luke's hands, and fired into the smoke.

Han saw her begin to move across the hall, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Somebody has to save our skins," She replied firing two more shots. Then she blew a grating next to Han aside, revealing a dark chamber.

Leia tossed the blaster back to Luke, then glared at Han, "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" She disappeared into the gaping black hole.

Jan was taken aback by her move, she looked at the guys questionably, "I'm with the princess," She said; then jumped in after Leia.

Han looked at Kyle, "You get in there," He gestured to the chute with his gun. Kyle didn't hesitate, and followed the two women into the smelly pit.

After falling for what seemed an eternity, he fell feet first into a grimy, junk filled, swamp. Jan stood about a foot away, up to her knees in decaying debris. The Princess was off to the side, trying to hide the look of disgust on her face. Kyle got out of the way before Chewie fell on top of him. The growling Wookie groaned and sifted through the junk to find some footing. Luke came tumbling down after him, dropping his blaster when he reached the bottom.

He retrieved his blaster and noticed the hatch hidden in the corner. "Why didn't you open the door?"

"It's magnetically sealed," Kyle informed him, "So unless you want to be filled with holes, I suggest you don't try to fire at it."

With a yell, Han crashed down into the garbage. Judging form his expression, he wasn't thinking the Princess' escape plan wasn't so brilliant anymore.

"The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea," He praised sarcastically, glaring at the Princess, "What an incredible new smell you've discovered."

Han saw the hatch the Chewie was blocking, "Let's get out of here. Get away from there!" He ordered Chewie.

"No wait!" Luke yelled, but Han had already fired.

Soon they were all ducking as Han's shot bounced around the room, whizzing past their heads, and finally hitting the garbage and stopped.

"Will you forget it, it's magnetically sealed!" Luke shouted.

"Put that thing away or you'll get us all killed!" Leia ordered harshly.

Han rolled his eyes dramatically, "Absolutely your worship! Look I had everything under control until you led us down here!"

"Will you please settle down children?!" Jan shouted making everyone close their mouths and eye her. "It's not as bad as you think."

"It could be worse," Leia agreed.

A loud inhuman moan forced the two women into silence. All of them looked around searching to see what could have made that spine tingling sound.

"Its worse," Han said grimly.

"There's something alive in here," Luke said nervously.

"It's your imagination," Han turned down the thought.

"Something just moved past my leg," Luke stated looking down at the junk.

"The Garbage Monster oooh," Jan grinned wickedly.

Luke shot her a look then pointed enthusiastically at the murky water, "Look, did you see that?!"

"What?" Han asked annoyed.

Kyle didn't turn down Luke's questionings, a fact Leia noted. It was rumored that there was some sort of creature living in the depths of the garbage hold. He didn't say anything to them, in hopes he was wrong. Now he was beginning to think Luke was right.

Everyone was silent, not even moving an inch. Luke was suddenly dragged beneath the grimy water, "Help!"

"Luke!" Han called, "Luke! Luke!"

Luke surfaced, with a large, muscular tentacle coiled around his throat. Jan gasped and dropped her blaster.

"Luke!" Leia yelled.

"Blast it, will you!" Luke gasped out.

"Where?" Han asked.

"Anywhere."

Han fired into the water trying to kill the junk monster. With a groan, Luke was pulled under again.

"Luke! Luke!" Han shouted sifting through the water. The walls shuddered and moved in several inches.

Everyone looked at the walls, as if they would provide them with some answer. Chewbacca let out a moan and tried to open the hatch.

"What's going on?" Jan asked Kyle.

"I have no idea."

"Well that's helpful." She replied.

Luke came up sputtering from the filth.

"Grab him!" Leia ordered. Han and Kyle both gave Luke a hand, while coughed up the dirty water.

"What happened?" The Princess asked.

"I don't know," Luke said still gagging, "It just let me go and disappeared."

Han looked at the walls, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

With a groan, the walls began to move towards them.

"The walls are moving!" Luke shouted.

"We're not blind kid, we can see that for ourselves," Jan snapped.

"Don't just stand there, try and brace them with something," Leia shouted trying to lift a pole, "Help me!" She ordered Han.

Han moved to lift a pole, while Chewie pounded on the hatch.

Jan lifted her own metal pole, "That's not going to work," Kyle said.

"You have any better ideas," She hissed.

"Wait a minute," Luke said, and pulled out his forgotten comlink, "3-PO! Come in 3-PO! 3-PO!" He shouted into it, "Where could he be? 3-PO!"

The room was getting smaller by the second, and nothing could be done to stop them. Chewie continued to roar at the door.

"3-PO! Come in 3-PO! 3-PO!" Luke continued to yell into his comlink.

Han pushed Leia to the top of the junk, "Get to the top!" He barked.

"I can't" Leia whimpered.

"Where could he be?" Luke asked again, "3-PO! 3-PO, will you come in?!"

"No matter how many times you yell into that thing, that droid isn't going to answer," Jan said.

"I have to try," Luke said.

The walls were only a few feet apart now. Kyle's back was pressed against the slippery wall, while Jan struggled to keep her feet.

"One thing's for sure," Han said, "we're all going to be a lot thinner."

"This could prove popular for slimming methods, the only problem is its permanence," Jan finished.

"How can you two be joking at a time like this?" Luke commented.

"I don't know, it just comes naturally," She responded. The garbage was piling up around her. Kyle grabbed her hand, and pulled her next to him, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I think I'm beginning to like you, girl," Han smiled at Jan.

"Hope that doesn't go to your head, hot shot," She replied.

"You've got a sharp tongue," Han commented.

"You should try listening to it everyday," Kyle said.

Han chuckled in spite that the walls were now only three feet apart. Leia sunk down even deeper into the grime, "Get on top of it."

"I'm trying," Leia snapped completely out of patience.

Luke's face was pained as the pressure of the walls was closing in, "3-PO?" He asked shocked.

His eyes snapped as the droid said something else, "Will you shut up and listen to me?! Shut down all the garbage mashers in the detention level!" He shifted a little in the trash, "Shut down all the garbage mashers in the detention level!"

With a sharp moan, the walls stopped their movement.

"Alright!" Luke yelled.

"Way to go kid!" Jan cried.

The Princess and Han embraced and cheered. Everyone was so glad they still had their lives.

"We're alright!" Luke shouted happily into the comlink.

"Get him to open the pressure hatch," Kyle said to Luke.

He nodded, "Open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number…326827."

All eyes turned to the hatch, waiting for it to open. With a sharp intake, the hatch's seal was release, and Chewie happily growled and opened the door.

The group exited the smelly garbage room. Kyle, Han, and Luke removed their foul smelling trooper uniforms. The room they were in was covered in dust; it was obvious that it had not been used in quite some time.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Han said.

"I resent that!" Jan retorted.

"Actually I was talking about her worship here, but know that you mention it…" He smirked.

"You say anything flyboy and I_ will_ rearrange your face."

Han stopped smiling.

"Well let's get going." Luke intervened.

Suddenly Chewie began growling and backing away from the garbage room where thudding noises were being heard.

"Where are you going?" Han yelled. Then a long slimy tentacle worked its way around the door. Han raised his blaster to fire.

"No wait they'll hear?!" Leia shrieked, but Han had already fired. Jan saw the farm boy shaking his head in disgust, she herself was pretty angry at that act of stupidity.

Han began yelling at Chewie again, "Come here you big coward, Chewie come here."

"Who would've thought, a cowardly Wookie?" Jan muttered, Kyle hid his smile.

Leia was still angry at Han's stupid moment, "Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?"

Jan almost laughed at the expression on the flyboy's face; he obviously was not used to getting ordered around, which he made clear.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!"

"Well then it's a wonder you're still alive." Leia turned and began walking away, but Chewie stood in front of her, "Could someone get this big walking carpet out of my way."

_She must have been listening to Ors_ Kyle thought, but even he couldn't suppress the smile at the Princess's sharp tongue.

"No reward is worth this!" Han yelled at Luke before following the rest of the group.

* * *

The six of them ran down a narrow hallway that stopped at a window that gave a view of a battered space freighter.

"There she is." Han said, proud evident in his voice. Jan, Kyle, and Leia could only stare at the junk that Han called his ship.

"C3-PO do you copy?" Luke asked into the comlink. After listening for a moment he spoke, "We're right above you. Stand by."

Finally Jan was able to speak, "THAT is your SHIP?!"

Leia chose a kinder reproach, "You came in THAT thing, you're braver than I thought."

Han regarded the comments with disgust, "Nice. Come on!"

They began to head down the hall when a trooper appeared in front of them.

"It's them! Blast them!"

Suddenly Han decided to do another stupid thing, he charged the troopers. "Get back to the ship!" He yelled behind him. Chewie charged right after him.

"What an idiot." Jan muttered, rolling her eyes.

"He certainly has courage," Leia remarked to Luke.

"What good will it does us if he gets himself killed? Come on!" Luke turned around and started running down the hall.

Jan and Kyle followed the Princess and Luke for a short while, but Stormtroopers came from behind and started firing at the foursome. When they came in a fork in the hallway Jan and Kyle went one way while Luke and Leia went down another. The troopers decided to follow the princess.

"Will you STOP following me?!" She yelled at him.

"Have you considered that perhaps YOU are following ME?!" He questioned. Jan was surprised, was he actually showing sarcasm?

"Did you just use humor, huh maybe some of my good nature is rubbing off on you?"

"Please, anything but that. Just keep walking." But he was smiling and Jan smiled back.

They continued walking down the hall. Jan just happened to look behind her and saw several troopers walking a little ways behind him.

"I think we're being followed." She whispered.

"No we're not." He whispered back. But he looked back and saw that even more troopers had joined the party.

"You're right we're being followed."

"So what do we do?"

"Run." Was all he stated and then he took off firing at the troopers behind him. Jan followed his lead.

"Just keep firing!" Kyle yelled, "Don't look back."

"Really? You honestly thought I was going to stop shooting?"

In front of them, the blast doors were closing.

"Come on!" He yelled grabbing her hand and jumped through the closing door.

The door shut behind them, but Kyle wasn't done.

"Hold this." He told Jan handing her his blaster.

"What are you doing? We have to keep moving."

"Do you ever stop talking?" He asked not even looking up from the door control's wires. "I'm rerouting the circuits so that they won't be able to open these doors until a repair crew comes along."

Jan raised her eyebrows, "That's pretty slick."

"Yeah well don't make me cocky."

"I would never do that."

He finished with the wires and grabbed his blaster from her. He also grabbed her hand, something that she did not fail to notice, "Come on!"

* * *

Han and Chewie were leaning up against the wall, weapons in hand, surveying the stormtroopers that guarded the _Falcon_.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han asked without really expecting an answer.

Luke and the Princess came running up.

"What kept you?" Han asked.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia stated. Jan and Kyle came charging from behind, "What were you two doing?" Leia asked.

"Oh you know the usual, running down hallways, getting followed, nearly having our heads blown off." Jan cracked with a smile.

"Is the ship alright?" Luke asked Han.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

They stood their catching their breaths, trying to figure a way around the troops. It was then that Luke noticed a battle going on below, "Look!" he shrieked.

Jan saw an old man and Darth Vader battling with laser swords. She was pretty amazed; she had heard stories about lightsabers but had never seen one herself. The group continued to watch the duel below.

Apparently the duel was as captivating to the troopers as it was for them. They stood watching their leader fight with the old Jedi. They rushed forward maybe to get a better view or possibly to lend aid.

This gave the group a chance to get to the ship. "Now's our chance GO!" Han said in a harsh whisper.

The group began to run towards the freighter. Luke stepped away and began to move slowly towards the old Jedi.

"Ben." Was all he could say, he was in shock to see the old man battling against the Dark Lord.

At that moment Vader's lightsaber hit its mark and split the Jedi in two. At least it would have if Obi Wan hadn't of disappeared.

"NO!" Luke screamed.

The Troopers turned to see the group all hanging near the ramp of the _Millenium Falcon_. They immediately began firing, while the rebels desperately fired for their lives.

"Come on" They began shrieking towards Luke.

"Luke it's too late." Leia yelled at the stunned kid.

Han was thinking about their lives, "Blast the door Kid, blast the door."

Luke must have heard that because his blaster fired at the control panel and Darth Vader was shut away from the battle.

But he still wasn't moving away from his spot. The rest of the rebels yelled at him to come. Finally he turned around and ran towards the ship.

The group boarded the old freighter and began to run around looking for a seat to strap themselves in.

"I hope this ship goes fast!" Jan yelled at Han. He barely heard her. He was too busy flipping switches and pushing buttons in order to get the ship out of the death trap.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or

this is going to be a real short trip." Han said to Chewie. The troopers were still firing. All systems were ready

"Okay, hit it!" Han yelled at Chewie.

The ship blasted its way out of the hanger and into space.

* * *

A/N: We love reviews so if you read this please push that button right there at the bottom of the screen. :) 


	5. Boom

Disclaimer: I only need a zillion dollars more until I own Star Wars, anyone want to contribute?

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: To all our fans, we haven't abandoned you. It just took awhile to get this chapter in. My friend IC-Rep may read this story. I have high hopes that she will become a new Jan/Kyle fan. As she said, I'm a Star Wars Virus, everytime I tell anyone about Star Wars, they become obssessed. LOL. Anyhoo, on with the chap. 10 gold stickers to everyone who can find the bit of foreshadow in this GIGANTIC chapter.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hehehe, come on ICRep we JK fans don't bite, well, this chapter did take FOREVER so sorry for taking so long, well guys look out, cause I will be starting my own JK fanfic soon myself, I hope you read it when I post it.

Reviews:

**Darkness1**: Don't worry, no one can hate Kyle for long. Well, except the Imperials, but who cares about them anyways. I hope you enjoy this chap.

**Lunatic Pandora1**: You gotta love Jan's wit. About the Alderaan thing, Luke didn't react to it either, so I figured neither of them were intuned enough to feel it.

**Sailor Elf**: Cute name, and as you see I kept writing.

**shanesnest:** You are forgiven. You better update The Rise and Fall soon or I will coem at you with lightsabers!

**stupid-gizka**: I'm so glad you are liking this.

**Jedi Lexi**: For the plans, I'm sorta going with the book a little. I'm glad you like my fics. Oh, and _Dare to Dream_ will be updated.

**LieutenantPage**: Yeah another Jan/Kyle fan! GLad you love this.

* * *

Chapter 5: Boom

Han was frantically trying to get away from the giant hunk of metal, known as the Death Star. It may have been the most spectacular thing in the Galaxy, yet it scared him to death. Jan was seated behind, staring at the controls.

"This thing may look like junk," She admitted, "but it has got to be one of the fastest ships I have ever seen."

"For once someone compliments it," Han said out loud.

"Can I fly it?"

"Forget it sister," He turned down flatly, "No one flies this thing cept me."

"Well you sure have manners," Jan replied dryly. She got up and went to the Central Hold where Luke was sitting dazed at the table. Leia came and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, offering what comfort she could.

"I can't believe he's gone," Luke said solemnly.

Jan looked at Kyle for clarification.

"He's taking that old man's death pretty hard," He explained.

She nodded, and looked at Leia who was sitting next to him, "There wasn't anything you could have done."

Han came running in form the cockpit, "Hey," He pointed at Kyle, "Did the Empire teach you to use a Gun Turret?"

"Yeah why?" Kyle asked.

"Fighters are coming are way," Han explained, "We ain't outta this yet." Han looked at Jan, "You said you wanted to fly this thing, now's your chance."

Kyle followed Han and took position in on of Gun ports. He slipped on a headset that was wired to the cockpit, Jan and the Princess could speak to them there.

"You in?" He heard Han ask.

"Yeah, all set," He replied.

"Okay, stay sharp."

Jan strapped herself into the pilot's chair. Chewbacca growled something that she couldn't understand. She took a guess that he was protesting saying this was Han's chair.

"Han told me to fly this rust bucket, alright?" She snapped.

Chewie grumbled to himself, while Leia took the seat behind Jan. The three of them looked out the Cockpit window to see if any fighters were in sight. Jan looked at the radar and saw four TIE fighters soaring in.

"Here they come!" She yelled into the intercom.

The four TIE fighters whipped past the _Falcon_, firing green lasers at its hull. One of the TIEs maneuvered past Han, who fired at it with his gun.

Kyle did the same when one streaked into view, "They're coming in too fast!"

"Well fire faster," came the response from the cockpit.

"You want to switch places?" He asked threateningly.

"Actually I'm quite happy where I am," Jan replied, "but I would appreciate it if I was not blown to bits!"

Another TIE flew past Kyle's window, he fired but missed again. The TIE made a hit close to the cockpit.

"That was close," Leia commented

"What are you guys doing, sleeping?" Jan asked, "You're supposed to fire at the fighters!"

"Shut your mouth, Ors," Han said through the com.

"You'll pay for that Solo!"

"We've lost lateral controls," Leia said from the computer readout.

"Han, your ship is falling apart!" Jan yelled at him.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together," Han told them.

He looked at the panels surrounding him, "You hear me baby, hold together."

Kyle swiveled his gun around trying to follow the TIE on his scope. It was proving more difficult than he thought to destroy them.

_Geeze, why did the Empire have to train them so well? _He asked himself.

Han followed a TIE with his guns. The laser fire shot at it so fast, that the TIE had no time to get out of the way. Han let out a victorious laugh when it exploded.

"Finally, you got one," a voice came in from his headset.

"Be happy sister," He snapped back at Jan.

Another TIE came in on Kyle's scope, and he immediately fired at it. It moved across his screen, but he followed fast. In an instance it was nothing more than space dust.

"Yes, I got one," He cheered into the set.

"Great, now don't get cocky," Han shouted back at him.

"He already warned me about that," Jan said from the cockpit.

"Shut up and fly the ship," Han said.

Leia looked over her shoulder at the ports, "There are still two more out there."

"No victories yet guys," Jan said, "Get these last two."

"Whatever you say, doll," Han replied.

"Doll?" Jan repeated, "You better watch out, Solo."

"Han, I think you made her mad," Luke commented into the intercom in the cockpit.

"I'm sure I did," Han replied with a smirk. Another TIE came into focus, and Han resumed firing at it. Kyle was firing at his own TIE, following it with a stream of laser bolts. His effort paid off when the readout screen shoed the TIE bursting into flames.

Han stayed on his TIE. It swooped down and did an arc, coming onto Kyle's screen. He fired at it, but it moved out of his aim. The TIE fired at the freighter hitting its hull with shots. The _Millennium Falcon_ shuddered with each hit, but remained intact.

The TIE flew back onto Han's screen, and he shot at it with all the effort he could muster. It swooped past trying to avoid the fire, but to no avail. It shattered into pieces when the Corellian's lasers scored a direct hit.

"That's it we did it!" Luke shouted in victory from the cockpit.

"We did it," Leia cried hugging him.

"I gotta say it, boys," Jan came in on the intercom, "You did good."

"Is that a compliment coming from you," Han smirked.

"Yeah," Jan said, "but don't expect too many."

"Like we would," Kyle replied.

Han and Kyle appeared in the cockpit a few minuets later. Han immediately ran to the pilot's seat.

"Get out of my chair." He told Jan

"Hey you are the one who told me I could fly this rusty box."

"You want me to send you back to the Death Star?" He threatened.

"And how would you accomplish that," She asked, "without you having to go back yourself?"

"Maybe I'll throw you out the airlock and then you'll float back, what do you think of that?"

"Alright alright," She said. "I just like how fast this piece of scrap goes, if only we could change its appearance."

Han rolled his eyes and began punching coordinates into the navicomputer, "Where to Princess?"

"Just take us to Yavin IV."

"Yavin IV? What's out there?" Luke asked.

Now it was Jan's turn to roll her eyes, "The Princess tells you to go to a planet that nobody would think to go to, what do you think is out there?"

Luke just stared blankly at her.

"Hello? The main Rebel base, what you thought we were taking you on vacation?" Jan trudged out of the cockpit.

Kyle was sitting at one of the black and white checkered tables that were bolted to the floor. He was idly staring into space. She sat down across from him, staring into his face, hoping to see the answers to her questions written on his, she had to admit, rather handsome features.

"Are you for real?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you really leaving the Empire or are you just pretending to want out in order to find where the base is so that you can get your Imperials buddies to blow us up with that floating ball of death?"

He stared at her for a moment, "You don't trust many people do you?"

"No after seeing my home world blown up, you tend to stop trusting Imperials."

"That's understandable, but do any of my actions look like someone who is going to turn on you?"

"You could just be a good actor.

"That's true, but if I were still loyal to the Empire, would I have shot out the TIE fighters coming after us?"

"I've seen Imps do worse."

"Ok then if I still wanted to be an Imperial would I tell you this? The Empire has got a homing device on this ship. I know this because they only sent out four TIEs'; if they wanted to they could have sent out four hundred. The only thing they want more than your heads is the main Rebel base blown to bits."

"They're following us?" Jan said incredulously.

"That's what I just said."

"Well then we have to tell the princess."

"She already knows."

"What you mean you can read minds now!"

"No, she's smart. She knows the enemy and knows that what they really want is the end of the Rebellion. It is the only explanation of why they would only send out four fighters."

"Is there anyway to avoid this?" Jan asked

Kyle shook his head, "No, but we have a chance if the plans you stole show a weakness."

"How big of a chance is there of that?"

"Pretty slim."

"Great, just great." Jan stood up, "Here I am stuck on this excuse of a ship with an ex Imp that says we are all going to die."

"Things could be worse," was all Kyle said.

"How could they be worse?"

"You could be stuck here on this excuse of a ship with Darth Vader." He grinned, and even she had to smile at that.

"I don't think I'm on his favorite's list do you?"

"After what you called him, I'm expecting that he is as of right now planning your slow and painful death."

"Hey I was right; you are getting a sense of humor," Jan said with a smile. Kyle smiled back as he got up to go visit Han and Luke in the cockpit. Leia came charging in with a scowl on her face.

"That…that imbecile is infuriating!" She threw up he hands in frustration.

"You mean the high and mighty Han Solo?" Jan said.

"Who else would I be referring too?"

"True," Jan said, "What's he done now?"

"He seems to be completely without morals," Leia explained, "All he wants is money."

"Is this supposed to surprise me?" Jan asked, "I mean he's a pirate what'd you expect?"

"I expected him to have a least some sense of chivalry."

"Hey, at least the farm boy's sweet on you," Jan commented, "He's a nice kid."

"Luke is wonderful," Leia agreed, "He wants to join the Rebellion."

"Um…that's good, but do what?"

"He says he's a good pilot."

"Oh, well I'm sure he is," Jan agreed, "most of the bush pilots can be excellent X-Wing fighters."

"And what about Kyle?" Leia asked, "I saw you conversing with him just now."

"Conversing, now that's a word you don't hear everyday."

"Jan, you are avoiding the subject."

"No I'm not, I'm…." Jan tried to think of some excuse, "I just don't know what you want to hear."

"Well can we trust him?"

"Princess, you can answer that one for yourself."

"I know we shouldn't," Leia said, "but from a general opinion, do you believe he will betray us?"

"I…I don't know," Jan said, "No, I don't think he will."

"What makes you believe that?"

"I just don't think he will. He hasn't done anything to suggest he would," Jan said, "In fact he mentioned that the Empire could be tracking us."

Leia nodded, "Yes I suspected that."

"He said you would."

"Yes, I am sure the Empire has taught him to understand people," Leia commented, "Perhaps that is why he finds you so interesting. He can't read you like others."

"That makes me sound like a datapad," Jan said, "And what makes you think he can't understand me?"

"You are the one he speaks to the most," the Princess explained, "and he did speak with you alone in your cell, remember?"

"Yes," Jan replied, "That's when I told him about his father. Geeze, I can't imagine what he must be going through. Having believed a lie and fighting for the men who told him it."

"He trusts you," Leia said.

"That's more than what I bargained for," Jan stated.

"Nevertheless, he can be a great ally, and friend," Leia commented, "as he appears to already be so to you."

* * *

Darth Vader strode into the control room with a triumphant gait. He had at last, slayed Obi Wan Kenobi, and his plan to find the Rebel Base was underway. He could see Tarkin glaring out the window at a sea of bright stars. He could sense that the governor was not pleased.

"Are they away?" Tarkin asked.

"They have just made the jump into Hyperspace," Vader answered calmly.

"You're sure that homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?" Tarkin asked, "I'm taking an awful risk, Vader, this had better work."

"My lords," Captain Adol said when he entered the room, "We may know how the Rebels were able to get into the Detention Level, and escape aboard their ship so easily."

"Tell us then, captain," Tarkin beckoned.

"It appears an Imperial Officer has betrayed us, my lord, a Commander Kyle Katarn, assisted them in their escape."

"Surely this is a mistake," Tarkin said with disbelief, "No Imperial would dare betray the Empire."

"There are several witnesses," Adol explained, "I'm afraid there is no mistake."

"Where is this Katarn now," Vader asked.

"It appears that he has left with them, Lord Vader."

"This is dangerous to the Empire, Vader," Tarkin said, "We don't know what he knows. He will most certainly give any information to the Rebellion."

"If he is aboard their ship, "Vader said, "He will meet his end soon enough, along with the Rebellion."

* * *

Han stepped out of the cabin with a triumphant grin on his face. The others were in the Central Hold, none of them bearing the same look of victory. He knew that they believed that the Empire was following them, but Han knew his ship, and there was no chance of that happening.

We'll reach Yavin within the hour," Han stated proudly. He shot a smirk at Leia, "Still no sign of your Death Star, Highness."

"That doesn't mean that it is not tracking us," Leia said.

"Whatever your worship, as soon as I get my reward I won't have to worry about that station."

"You don't even care about the lives that will be lost if we can't destroy it?" Leia asked shocked.

"Only one life matters to me," Han said, "mine."

"Well aren't we all getting along just nicely," Jan commented sarcastically.

"Will you ever shut up?" Han asked

"It hasn't worked yet, so no."

"Why even bother to use the droid, just threaten the Emperor with her," Han pointed at Jan, "He'll surrender without a fight."

"She's already done that to Vader," Kyle said.

"Wait a minute," Han replied, "You mean she actually talked trash to Vader? Man I'd pay big money to see that."

"If you had any money," Jan continued for him.

"Watch it sister, your treading on the edge of death," Han said.

"Been there, done that."

"What possessed you to do that?" Luke asked, "I mean insult Darth Vader."

"Well, kid, I just couldn't help myself," Jan said.

"Why does everybody call me kid?" Luke asked, "I'm not much younger than you."

"Really," Jan said, "how old are you?

"Twenty."

Jan raised her eyebrows, "Twenty? You look, and act, a lot younger than that."

Thanks," Luke commented dryly.

"Well I'm twenty myself," Leia said, "So what does that make me?"

"_Very_ mature."

"Well Jan since you are so interested in ages, how old are you?" Kyle asked.

"Are you sure you want to go there?"

"I'll risk it."

"I'm twenty three, satisfied?"

"Yes." Kyle answered with a smile.

"You see," Luke spoke up, "You're not that much older than me."

"Ok then who is next," Jan began, "I choose Kyle."

Kyle chuckled, "Is this some sort of initiation into the Rebellion?"

"I don't know are you going to join?"

"Haven't made up my mind yet, and to answer the first question I am twenty six."

"Wow we got an old timer here," Han said.

"Well then, Captain Solo, what might your age be?" Leia asked

"Uh, no comment." Han said avoiding the question.

"Come on," Jan teased, "What are you fifty, sixty? No two is more like it isn't it?"

"I should shoot you right now."

"Bet you couldn't even hit me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Are you sure you want to go into even MORE debt?"

"You are REALLY starting to get on my last nerve."

"Oh but Han in the garbage chute you said you were starting to like me," She flashed a sugary smile.

"I lied."

A small alarm from the cockpit began to blare, "Looks like we've reached Yavin," Han explained and then made his way to the cockpit.

* * *

The small military speeder brought the group on the Millennium Falcon to the central area of the Rebel Base. The base was hidden deep in the bowels of an ancient temple, and hidden so perfectly that even Han was impressed. Commander Willard came rushing up towards the speeder. When Leia saw him she jumped from the speeder and embraced him.

"You're safe," Willard sighed, "When we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

"We don't have time for sorrows, commander," Leia said, "The Empire has surely tracked us here; you must use the information in this R2 unit. It's our only hope."

Willard nodded, "I'll have my men on it right away."

He signaled his men to take the droid to an outlet and retrieve the plans. He looked back at Leia's companions and smiled at the second woman.

"Jan, you're alive!"

"You thought an Imperial ambush would get rid of me?" Jan chuckled.

"We thought they had killed you on the _Tantive IV_."

"Are you kidding? I was taking care of the Princess here, like I was ordered."

Willard gave a laugh, "That's good, Jan, now tell me who are your companions."

"I'm Luke Skywalker," Luke said putting out a hand.

"Luke and Captain Solo assisted in our escape," Leia said, "As did Kyle Katarn."

"Katarn?" Willard asked, "As in…"

"Yes commander."

Willard eyed the man in then Imperial uniform, "I can see that you were trained at an Imperial Academy."

Kyle nodded, "Yes sir."

Jan could see the uncertainty in Willard's gaze, "Kyle willingly came with us, commander. Without his help, the Princess and I would be dead."

The Commander nodded, "You must have risked a lot to get them out of that station alive."

Kyle didn't say anything, not wanting to appear self centered.

Willard nodded again, and then picked up a set of clothes from a crate nearby, "Here," He handed them to Kyle; "People here tend to dislike that uniform."

"Thank you sir," Kyle said giving him a small smile.

"A pleasure to help the son of Morgan Katarn," Willard smiled back. He turned back to the Princess, "We must prepare for the battle, your highness."

"Yes commander," Leia replied, "but I believe our rescuers deserve some manner of reward."

Luke shook his head, "I don't want any money, all I want is to help the Rebellion in any way I can."

"Then welcome aboard son," Willard chuckled.

"I believe Captain Solo wishes to leave as soon as possible," Leia said icily, "I'm sure we can find an adequate sum to pay him."

"Of course," Willard said; then looked at Kyle, "And what do you want?"

Kyle felt every eye on him, particularly a set of blue one framed with wispy brown hair. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want any money, but he didn't believe the Rebellion would want someone with his background working for them. He did want to help though, he wasn't a skilled fighter pilot, but he could do something for them.

"Sir, I'm not a pilot, but I do want to offer my assistance to the Alliance."

Kyle could have sworn he had seen Jan smile at his words.

"I'm sure we can use you, Kyle," Willard replied, "We need all hands willing to help us now."

"Then count me in."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to plan for a battle," Willard said as he left with Leia. Soon the entire base would know that the largest battle station in the Galaxy was soaring their way. If the plans turned up no weakness, then no one would live to see the next day.

* * *

In a small chamber in the Rebel Base, Kyle was changing into the combat clothes the commander had entrusted him with. He had been eyed by several Rebels while wearing the uniform, he figured soon he would meet the wrong one and pay for it with a split lip or swollen eye. He was nearly done; just his shirt was absent, when someone knocked on the door.

"Wait a few…" Kyle began, but the door had already opened.

"Hey Ky…." Jan turned around and covered her eyes, "I did _not_ need to see that!"

Kyle looked at his bare chest, and rolled his eyes, "For someone who can bad mouth Vader to his face, you wouldn't think they would be embarrassed."

"Well excuse me," Jan said still looking away, "but seeing you half naked is not on my wish list."

Kyle smirked, she had asked for this, "Oh, so you want to see the whole thing."

She turned around to look at him, her mouth wide open, "Did the Empire give a perverted mind, or have you always had one?"

He grinned, "I thought you called it a sense of humor?"

"Well now it's twisted," Jan said, "And I thought I was the one who joked about your attraction for me?"

"I figured that those jokes meant that really you were attracted to me."

"Oh please," Jan replied.

She continued to stare at his chest, until she looked up and saw the amused grin on his face. She looked at the wall instead, while he slipped on his shirt.

"Now, I'm sure you were dieing to see me again," Kyle said, "but do you have another purpose for disturbing me?"

"I was going to tell you, but I was distracted…" Jan said.

"Distracted, huh?" Kyle smiled.

"I was distracted by your delusional imaginings that all I wanted was to throw my arms around you and lose myself in unbridled passion."

"You said it not me."

Jan shot him a look of pure poison, "I came here to tell you that General Dodonna is calling an assembly, I was wondering if you wanted to attend."

"Did they find anything in the plans?" Kyle asked seriously.

Jan shrugged, "I don't know, I guess that's what they want to talk about."

"Alright then, I'll come," Kyle said.

"Well then follow me," Jan said, "unless I'm going to _distract _you."

"When the day comes that you are a distraction, I'll be a Jedi Master," Kyle said sarcastically.

Jan shook her head, "You know Luke believes in that Force stuff."

"Really?" Kyle asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah, claims his father was a Jedi, and that he has the Force."

"My father used to tell me stories about the Jedi," Kyle said.

"All I know about them is that they have those cool lightsabers," Jan said, "I also learned that if you aggravate a Sith, he will throw lightning at you from his fingers."

"You seem proud of yourself," Kyle said.

"No not really, in fact it hurt like Hell, but I try not to let it bother me."

"You're not going to have nightmares and come crawling into my bed, are you?" Kyle asked with a grin.

"Just the thought of that would give me nightmares," Jan replied.

"Am I really that bad?" Kyle asked.

Jan looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't mean in that way," Kyle said putting his hands up in surrender, "I mean do I bother you that much."

"News flash, I don't let anybody get under my skin," Jan said.

"I seem to think I am."

Jan looked up into his brown eyes, "You think wrong." She opened the door, and led him into the assembly room that was filled with Rebel pilots and officers. She couldn't tell him the truth; no he would never let her live it down. Oh he wasn't under her skin, not yet that is. The more he questioned it, the closer he would.

She could never tell him a lot of things. Like the fact she liked swapping insults with him. True it could be annoying, but it also gave her a run for her money. He wasn't bad looking either, not that he was attractive; it was just a statement.

_Plus, he has a really nice chest. Wait, did I just say that? Oh Force help me, I just said I like Kyle's chest! Granted it was muscular and nice, no I'm not going to think about this anymore. _

The real thing she could never tell him was how close he was getting to her. She wasn't sure if he was getting to her bad side, or worse, she could end up falling for him.

* * *

In the Assembly room, a large viewing screen was set before the Rebels. General Dodonna stood on once side of the viewing screen. Leia sat with several members of the High Council, while Luke sat with the pilots. Jan and Kyle stood in the back of the room, next to Willard. Kyle noticed Han standing off to the side leaning against the wall.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense," Dodonna droned.

A diagram of the Death Star came on the screen. Kyle looked at Jan to see her reaction. She appeared calm, blinking a little, but showing little emotion, and no fear. It was another reminder of how strong she was.

Gold Leader of the Y-Wings spoke up, "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station."

Jan looked at Kyle and gave him a grin, "Looks like we got our slim chance," She whispered.

Dodonna continued, "The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."

The pilots began to murmur at the thought of doing something like that,

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

"That's impossible," Wedge Antilles complained, "even for a computer!"

"It's not impossible," Luke said, "I used to bull's-eye womp rats with my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

Wedge didn't seem to sure, but he didn't say anything else.

"Then man your ships," Dodonna said, "and may the Force be with you."

* * *

In the Main Hanger Bay, many space pilots and personnel were running around checking ships, and preparing for the danger that was orbiting towards them. Jan walked through this chaos with a look of disbelief. This was the first time she had ever seen so many Rebels racing to finish their jobs with lightning speed.

Kyle was standing with Princess Leia when he saw Jan enter the Hanger. He frowned when he saw the orange jumpsuit she had on, and the helmet tucked under her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to make a fashion statement, what's it look like?"

"You're not going up there, are you?"

She smiled, "Red 7 ready for action."

Kyle shook his head, "No."

Jan's smile faded, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean I want you to keep your feet on the ground."

"Since when do I have to listen to your orders?" Jan asked looking him in the eye.

"Since when do you go on suicide missions?"

"I don't," Jan said, "but I have to do this."

"No you don't," Kyle replied, "and I don't want you to."

"Careful, Katarn, you almost sound worried," She smiled lightly.

"I don't want anyone to die," He said, "especially you."

"That's sweet, Kyle, but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah you did a great job of it on the Death Star," He responded dryly.

"I'm still alive," Jan stated.

"I know that," Kyle said, "it's just…it's just…" He tried to find the appropriate words, "you told me the truth. You're the first person in years who hasn't lied to me, I was able to save you on that station, but up there I can't help you."

"You won't have to help me," Jan said, "I'll be alright." On impulse, she placed a hand on his cheek. He blinked in surprise, raising his eyebrows. She dropped her hand, and averted her eyes to the ground.

Leia watched them silently, a smile gracing her lips. She could see the tension between them quite easily. She couldn't help but wonder if this attraction would bloom into something more. The Princess observed the look on Kyle's face as Jan walked away: concern, wonder, frustration and something she couldn't name. Fear? Tenderness? Love?

* * *

Luke was disappointed that Han was just taking his reward and leaving the Rebellion to face the Death Star alone. Leia and Dodonna were walking towards him on the way to the control room. Leia left the general to join Luke for a moment.

"What's wrong," She asked.

"Oh, its Han," Luke replied, "I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind."

Leia nodded, understanding, "He's got to follow his own path. No one must choose it for him."

Luke looked solemnly at the ground, "I only wish Ben were here."

Leia gave a small smile, and lightly kissed his cheek. Then she walked back to Dodonna. Luke headed for his ship, until another pilot came a clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke! I don't believe it! How did you get here…are you going out with us?"

"Biggs!" Luke exclaimed when he saw his old friend from Tatooine, "Of course, I'll be right up there with you. Have I got some stories to tell you..."

Red Leader came walking up to the two young men, "Luke Skywalker?"

"Uh…yes sir?"

"Are you sure you can fly that thing?"

"Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the Outer Rim Territories," Biggs answered for him.

Red Leader smiled, and patted Luke on the shoulder, "You'll do alright."

"I've got to get aboard, "Biggs said heading for his small craft, "Listen, you'll tell me all your stories when we get back, all right?"

"I told you I'd make it someday, Biggs," Luke smiled.

"It's going to be like the old times Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped!"

Luke heard laughter from behind him, "Shooting stars? How original."

"Jan?" He said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm a pilot, Luke; I'm going up with you."

"You can fly?"

"Yeah, can you?"

"Didn't you hear Biggs?" Luke said, "I'm the best bush pilot."

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Jan said with a smile.

"Be prepared to be amazed," Luke grinned. He headed towards his ship, "I'll see up there."

"Yeah," Jan reached her ship, "Good luck."

* * *

The Princess, 3-PO and Kyle stood around the display of Yavin. A red dot represented the Death Star that was coming closer with each minute. A din of chatter filled the room, as the small snub fighters came on screen.

The intercom informed them of the situation, "Stand by alert. Death Star approaching, estimated time to firing range: fifteen minutes.

Kyle breathed a small prayer that Jan and Luke would come out of this alive.

* * *

Jan sat snug in her cockpit, flicking a few controls, and following Red Leader to the Death Star.

"All wings report in," came his command.

"Red 10 standing by."

"Red 7 standing by," Jan said.

"Red 3 standing by," Biggs responded.

"Red 6 standing by," an older pilot named Porkins said.

"Red 9 standing by."

"Red 11 standing by."

"Red 5 standing by," Luke said through Jan's head phones.

Eventually all of the Red squadron had reported in, "Lock S-foils in attack position."

The X- wing fighters spread out their four wings into the firing position.

"We're passing into their magnetic field," Biggs said over the head set.

"Hold tight!" Red Leader barked as the squadron passed into the field, "Switch your deflectors on. Double front!"

The small crafts moved into formation as the Death Star filled their scopes.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge exclaimed.

"Cut the chatter, Red 2," Red Leader said.

"It's not so bad," Jan said.

"Ors, what are you doing up here?" Wedge asked.

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed," Jan said smiling.

"This is a battle, not a chat club," Red Leader scolded, "Both of you stop talking."

"Yes sir," Jan replied, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Accelerate to attack speed," Red Leader commanded, "This is it boys."

"What about me?" Jan asked.

"You too, Red 7."

As the fighters move closer to the Death Star, the awesome size of the gargantuan Imperial fortress was revealed. Half of the deadly space station is in shadow and this area sparkles with thousands of small lights running in thin lines and occasionally grouped in large clusters.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader," the command of the Y-wings said over the head set.

"I copy Gold Leader."

"We're starting for the target shaft now."

"We're in position," Red Leader said, "I'm cutting across the axis and try and draw fire."

* * *

Back at the base, Kyle and Leia listened to the battle above, and observed the radar on the computer table. 3-PO looked like he was shivering in his golden hull with fear.

* * *

Wedge's voice came through the intercom, "Heavy fire boss, twenty degrees."

"I see it. Stay low," Red leader responded.

Jan saw Luke take a dive towards the monstrous fortress. He fired at the surface with his little cannons, and created a huge fireball.

"Pull up, Luke, pull up!" Biggs called through the headset.

"Pull up!" She cried with him.

Luke didn't have time to pull up, and accelerated into the fire. Jan waited tensely in her cockpit for some sign of her friend. Luke rapidly flew out of the other end of the fireball.

"Luke, are you alright?" Biggs asked frantically.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay."

"Kid, you scare me like that again and I'll personally remove your manhood," Jan warned.

"Oh," Biggs grimaced, "ouch."

"I'll be more careful next time, Jan," Luke assured.

Red Leader began to head towards the heavy hail of flak, "Luke, let me know when you're going in."

"I'm on my way now," Luke replied flying after Red Leader.

"Watch yourself!" He warned, "There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower."

"I'm on it," Luke assured him as he flew towards the grey surface of the Death Star.

Luke's small craft fired a shot at the small radar emplacements. The defense tower fired back, but he dodged the shots and flew back towards space.

"Your looking good, kid," Jan admitted, "you were right about being the best bush pilot in the galaxy."

"Thanks, Jan, it's your turn now," Luke said.

"Alright then, let me have a shot at this sucker!" She cheered happily as she directed her fighter towards the Death Star.

Luke smiled as she dipped towards the surface, but his smile faded when he watched her fire head on at the deflector tower.

"Jan, no!"

Her face was set in determination as Jan fired at the tower. Green lasers streaked inches from her ship, but she continued to fire at it. The tower burst into a ball of flame. Jan laughed as she flew over the wreckage.

"Jan, are you crazy!" Luke yelled through the headset, "You nearly got yourself killed!"

"I got rid of the tower didn't I?"

"Yes, but…but."

"A little tongue-tied Luke, or are you just jealous that I got a bigger target than you?" Jan asked smugly.

"Red 7,"Red Leader snarled through the headset.

_Uh oh,_ Jan thought, "Uh, yes sir?"

"If I ever see you pull a stunt like that again, I will have you court-marshaled!"

"Sir, I was only trying to get rid of the tower," Jan objected.

"I thank you for your efforts, Red 7, but I do not approve with suicide stunts like that."

"I understand sir," Jan said, "I won't do that again."

"See that you don't," Red Leader said.

* * *

"How could she try something like that?" Kyle fumed in front of the computer.

"She wants that station destroyed, "Leia calmly explained, "She knows what will happen if this plan fails."

"But killing herself isn't going to help!" He said raising his voice a little too loud. Dodonna and other officers turned to look at him.

"Jan is willing to die for what she believes in," Leia stated gently.

"Yeah, I know," Kyle said sounding defeated, "I saw it when Vader was torturing her on the Death Star."

Leia looked surprised by his answers, having not known that he was there at Jan's interrogation.

"General, something just came in on radar," an officer said. One of the control officers and Dodonna came to look at the screen. Their faces fell when they say it.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new signal, "the officer said into the headset, "Imperial fighters coming your way."

* * *

"My scope's negative, I don't see anything," Luke protested.

"Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they aren't coming," Jan said.

"Keep up your visual scanning." Red Leader called through on the intercom, "With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up."

"Thanks for the tip, Red Leader," Jan replied.

"Biggs, you picked one up watch it!" Luke called out to his friend.

"I can't see it!" Biggs pleaded, "Where is it!"

"Hang on, Biggs, I'm coming in," Luke said, flying over to his friend.

Biggs flew around frantically, with the TIE trailing behind him. Luke soared in, as Biggs broke away from the TIE.

"I got him!" Luke happily cried when the Imperial fighter was converted into dust particles.

"Pull in, Luke pull in!" Biggs shouted after him.

"Look out Kid!" Jan cried.

Watch your back Luke!" Wedge yelled, "Watch your back! Fighters above you, coming in!"

"I see them!" Luke said staring at the TIE on his radar. A shot from the fighter behind him clipped his right wing, "I'm hit, but not bad. R2 see if you can do with it." More heavy fire cam pouring in, "Hang on back there!"

Jan squirmed in her seat as she could hear Red Leader asking for Luke's position from Red 10.

"There's heavy fire zone on this side." Red 10 said gravely, "Red 5 where a re you?"

"I can't shake him!" Luke yelled.

Jan was triggered Luke's signal, and was on her way to help him when a she saw a TIE soaring below her.

"Wedge, go help Luke, I got a TIE here."

"Right away, Jan." Wedge said heading towards Luke.

Jan targeted the TIE, and noticed that it had moved to the side, but apparently hadn't spotted it yet. She smiled, and dipped her ship downward, turning to face the side of its wing. The Imperial could only spot her on radar, do to the wing blinding his side view.

"So long, Imp scum!" She cheered happily as she fired at the TIE. The Imperial never saw it coming.

"Good plan, Red 7," Red Leader said through the com.

"Thanks," She said, "Luke you alright?"

"Yeah, Jan," Luke said through the com, "Wedge got rid of that TIE."

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader," the commander of the Y-Wings said, "We're starting our attack run."

"I copy Gold Leader, move into position."

The Y- Wings moved flew straight through the canyon structure on the Death Star. "The exhaust port is marked and locked in." Gold Leader confirmed as he piloted his ship through the line to the port.

Gold Leader approached the surface and pulled out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moved into a deep trench, firing laserbolts. The surface streaked past as laserfire was returned by the Death Star.

The Red Squadron waited above, firing at the TIE's and praying silent prayers to what ever gods that would listen that the Gold Squadron would successfully destroy the spacestation.

"The guns," Gold 2 said astonished, "they've stopped."

"Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters." Gold 5 warned.

"They're coming in!" Gold Leader cried, "Three marks at two ten!"

The Rebels and Red Squadron could only listen as the entire Gold Squadron was basted to pieces.

"Gold 5 to Red leader," the last Y-Wing pilot called into the com, "Lost Tiree, lost Dutch."

"I copy Gold 5."

"They came from behind." The middle TIE, blasted the Gold 5 into atoms.

Red Leader looked at his wingman, "Red Group, this is Red Leader, rendezvous at mark 6.1."

Wedge came in on the com, "This is Red 2, flying toward you."

"Red 3 standing by," Biggs said.

General Dodonna spoke to the Squadron, "Red Leader, this is Base 1, Keep half your group out of range for the next run."

"Copy base 1." Red Leader said, "Luke take Red 2, 3 and 7. Hold up here and wait for my signal..."

"Hey, I don't want to just sit in my cockpit and twiddle my thumbs!" Jan protested loudly.

"…To start your run." Red Leader finished, "That suit you, 7?"

"Oh," Jan mumbled turning pink with embarrassment, "Yes sir.

"Good, now no more complaints. Just because you're a good pilot doesn't give you the excuse to reprimand my orders."

Jan glared at the stars shining outside of her cockpit. She hated his scolding, but he was right, she had no excuse to complain.

Two X-wings moved across the surface of the Death Star. Red Leader's X-wing dropped down to the surface leading to the exhaust port.

"This is it!" Red leader cried into the transmitter as he swerved his craft through the canyon.

"We should be able to see it now," Red 10 said.

"Just keep your eyes open for those fighters."

"There's too much interference."

Red Leader sighed, "Red 5, can you see them from where you are?"

Luke peered at his scopes, and out his cockpit, "No sign of any…wait!" He said when three TIE's appeared at the Death Star's surface, "Coming in point 35."

"I see them," Red 10 said.

Jan noted that the middle TIE had wings that curved inward. That meant that the pilot inside would have a side view, as well as frontal. She frowned, why did this TIE have those special modifications when the others hadn't?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Red Leader's comment came on, "I'm in range."

All of the pilot's in space, and the Rebels in the base waited tensely.

"Just hold them off for a few seconds." Red Leader instructed his wingmen.

With a yelp, Red 12's fighter burst into flames as laser fire from the middle TIE hit its mark.

"You better let her loose," Red 10 said panicky to his leader.

"Almost there," Red Leader said under his breath.

"I can't hold them!" Red 10 cried. Then Red Leader's last wingman exploded.

Everyone held their breath as the exhaust port came n range on Red Leader's radar, "It's away!"

"It's a hit!" Red 9 cheered.

"Negative," Red Leader said, dashing all of their hoped, "It don't go in, just impacted on the surface."

"Luke," Jan said, "He's gonna need our help. He doesn't have anyone covering him."

"Red Leader, we're right above you." Luke said, "Turn to point 05, we'll cover you."

"I just lost my starboard engine," Red Leader said.

"Any good news?" Jan asked sardonically.

"Get set to make your attack run," Red Leader ordered Luke, ignoring Jan's comment.

The pilot in the advanced TIE fired a series of bolts suddenly. Red Leader's ship exploded into pieces. Jan's face went ghostly pale as she watched his ship smash into the side of the Death Star, like a bug on a windshield.

* * *

At the Rebel Base, many of the officer's bowed their heads in defeat. General Dodonna breathed a silent prayer for their souls as the Death Star continued to edge closer. Kyle met Leia's eyes, and the despair in them reflected his own. Was it all over?

* * *

Luke quickly whipped himself into action, "Biggs, Wedge, lets close it up. We're going in full throttle. Jan you stay with the Red 9 in case more fighter's show up."

"You got it, Luke, "Jan said.

"Right with you, boss," Wedge said pulling in closer to Luke's X-Wing.

"Luke," Biggs asked, "At that speed will you be able to pull up in time?

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home."

"Beggar's Canyon, where's that?" Jan asked.

"I'll tell you later," Luke said.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you," Biggs commented to Luke.

Wedge cried in panic, "My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port. Are you sure the computer can hit it?"

"Watch yourself!" Luke warned, "Increase full speed throttle."

"What about the tower?"

"You worry about those fighter's, I'll worry about the tower."

Jan took out another speeding TIE, as it shot past her ship. She smiled at her victory, but it faded when she saw those same three TIE's coming towards her friends. "Guy's they're coming in!"

A direct hit was scored on Wedge, but not enough to do damage, "I'm hit. I can't stay with you."

"Go, Wedge, you can't do any more good back there," Luke told his friend.

"Sorry," Wedge said as he left the battle.

"You need me to come down, Luke?" Jan asked.

"No, me and Biggs's can handle this."

The TIE's began to pick up speed as they closed in on them.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" Biggs cried.

Luke looked back at R2, "R2, try and increase power."

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs could see the TIE as it aimed straight for him, "Wait!"

It was over in an instant. Biggs's ship turned into a million pieces when it was hit.

Luke felt tears form at the edges of his eyes, but he blinked them away. There would have to be another time to grieve for his friend. He had to destroy this station before more lives were lost.

Jan frowned when she saw that Luke had turned his computer. Base came in on the radio, "Luke, you turned your computer off. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Luke replied, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure Luke?" Jan asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, trust me."

The dreaded middle TIE fired at the young boy suddenly, and scored a light hit. A high pitch squeal came in through the com.

"I lost R2," Luke cried.

_Let's hope that's all we lose_, Jan thought solemnly as the last frays of hope were slowly diminishing.

* * *

Princess stood with her hands clenching the end of the computer table until her knuckles were white. 3-PO would have looked thoroughly terrified if he were human, but just the way he seemed to shiver in his golden armor revealed his emotions. Kyle was silent, and completely frozen to the floor.

"The Death Star was cleared the planet," The intercom warned, "The Death Star has cleared the planet."

It would all be over soon.

* * *

Tears ran down Jan's face as she knew they had failed. The Death Star would soon fire at the base, and the entire Rebellion would be crushed.

_"No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." _

Tarkin's boasts of the Empire repeated over and over again in her head. Perhaps he was right. What was the point in defeating something that powerful?

A huge white blur zoomed past her cockpit.

"What the…?" Jan said out loud. She peered at out her window, and gasped.

The _Millenium Falcon_ was firing at the three TIE's. She could hear Han's whooping yell of victory, "You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Jan held her breath as Luke fired his proton torpedoes. She peeled out of there, in case they made it in. She could see Luke and Han on her radar as they flew out of the blasting range.

The massive Space Station exploded into a heavenly ball of light. Tiny particles of light floated on the edges of the wide gap of space. To Jan and the entire Rebel Alliance it looked like a miracle.

"Great shot, kid, that was one in a million!" Han cheered.

"You came at just the right time, Solo," Jan said.

"I figured a girl like you would need some help from a gentleman like me."

"Only to a Bantha would you ever be considered a gentleman," Jan cracked, "Luke that was great! You saved the Alliance!"

"Thanks, I couldn't have done without any of you," Luke replied shyly.

"Now let's head back to Yavin," Jan said with a big smile, "I'm sure they'll be cooking up a party like no one has ever seen before!"

* * *

Jan was the first of the X- Wings to land. The crowds cheered as she climbed out of her ship, and took off her helmet. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail, and lightly tickled her face. She brushed it back and smiled at one person in the throng of Rebels.

Kyle smiled back, and held her when she ran and embraced him. Han and Leia came running and joined in.

"Let's give the real hero a welcome," Jan said as Luke's fighter landed behind hers.

The former farm boy smiled as he left his ship and laughed when his four new friends hugged him, and gave him slaps on the shoulders

Luke gave Han and punch in the arm, "I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!"

"Well I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward," Han smirked.

"I knew there was more to you than money," Leia smiled at him.

"Oh, now that's a compliment," Jan said.

"Oh no," Luke whispered when he saw the damaged and oily form of R2-D2 being lowered from the X-Wing.

"Oh my!" 3-PO shrieked, "R2, R2 can you hear me! Say something!" the golden droid turned to a mechanic, "You can repair him can't you!"

"We'll get to work on him right away," the man assured.

"You must repair him!" 3-PO looked at the five friends, and went to Luke, "Sir if any of my circuits or gears will help I'll gladly donate them."

Jan nearly laughed at the droid's charity. She could tell 3-PO was worried, but when wasn't he worried?

"He'll be alright," Luke smiled and gave the droid a pat on the arm. He turned back to his friends and they looped arms. As Jan had said, soon would be an party like no one had ever seen!

* * *

Sorry if it got a little slow at the end, I just wanted this chapter to end and it took me FOREVER! Anyways, next chap, we meet our favorite slug!


End file.
